Wish Upon a May!
by Razgriz89
Summary: Sure, we've seen genies in magic lamps when rubbed. But when Drew finds a full-grown rose among his rose buds back home, his life will never be the same again. Just remember: Drew's wish is May's command! 1337 percent of nothing but pure Contestshipping.
1. My Name is May But I'm Not May

_It has been at least a few months since Drew participated in the Kanto Grand Festival and lost to his rival May. After returning to his home in LaRousse City, he went home; practically bored with nothing worthwhile to do during his stay. While Drew was tending to his roses on his plant box in the window of his room, he noticed a full-grown red rose among the rest of his delicate rose buds. As soon as he picked it out of the plant box, Drew Hayden's life was never the same again. _

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions and Southern Cross Entertainment proudly present…_

"**Wish Upon a May!"**

_Drew's wish is May's command._

--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--

**Chapter 1: **My name is May but I'm not May

The train pulled over at the Grand Station in the heart of LaRousse City: the Hoenn Region's city of the future. As soon as the train doors opened up, people got off the train and crowded the station platforms. A certain green-haired and cool-headed 10-year-old boy: Drew Hayden has just got off the morning train and finally set foot on his hometown. It has been a few months since he participated in the Kanto Grand Festival and lost to his rival May. But it has been a full year since his last visit to LaRousse City. He felt good about returning home after being defeated by the one person he values so much as a fellow coordinator. For now, Drew plans on having a well-deserved rest of his own in his house.

"I'm home." Drew called as soon as he took off his shoes inside the entrance.

Nobody bothered to reply. Nobody answered. Drew took a look around and realized that nobody's home.

"I should've known. Everything's wrapped up in plastic." Drew sighed; walking up the stairs and entering his room.

Drew's room was particularly small. The main feature of his room was a cabinet full of contest ribbons he won in the past. He stared at a huge space in the center where the Ribbon Cup was supposed to be placed. But it seemed that he failed to get it. Drew opened the window and took a breath of fresh air. His room was overseeing much of the city so despite its size he has a nice view to compensate for that.

"I've only been gone for a year but much has changed." Drew said; tending to his roses in the plant box below the window panes. "I see these roses of mine have grown."

Suddenly, Drew immediately saw something different—a full-grown rose among his rose buds. As far as he could recall, he planted all of the roses at the same time. So why is this odd fellow already full-grown when it should be somewhere near a bud?

"That's odd." Drew said. "I know I planted all of these roses at the same time."

Slowly, Drew picked the full-grown rose off the plant box. He took a good look at it and concluded that it was a normal sparkling red rose—no funny stuff added like growth accelerators or the like. In fact, it was one of the most beautiful roses he had ever seen. Normally, the roses he always gives to May were not sparkling and nowhere near pretty as the one Drew is holding in his hand right now. He put the full-grown rose in a small flower vase full of fresh water.

"I wonder how May is doing." Drew sighed. "I feel kind of…lonely."

---0---

Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains of Johto, the brunette coordinator sneezed so loud; nearby wild Pokemon scurried away in fear. She rubbed her nose and any sticky mucus that could've gotten out of her nose with a clean hanky. It was very typical of her to conclude that someone was talking about her.

"Did somebody just call out my name?" May said.

---0---

Back in the futuristic city of LaRousse, Drew continued to look at his full-grown sparkling rose in the flower vase by the table. He was bored—practically bored. He wished that he could join May in her journey in Johto but they were rivals after all. They would be fighting over every ribbon in every contest in every town or city in the region if that happened. Drew took the rose out of the vase and played with it for a while. Then he began reciting a poem just for time to go faster.

"Roses are red; violets are…hmm…Drew?"

All of a sudden, the rose began shaking violently by itself. Drew immediately threw the rose on the floor as it continued to shake.

"Whoa! What…what's happening?" Drew said. "That rose has a mind of its own!"

Eventually, a huge puff of pink smoke clouded the entire bedroom. Drew quickly covered his mouth and opened the windows even further to let the smoke out. When the smoke had cleared, he noticed that the rose was gone from where he threw it. Instead, a brunette girl was standing right in front of him; dressed up in Arabian-themed princess's clothing—more like what Drew's rival wore during the Wallace Cup.

"Good morning, master!" The brunette girl winked at Drew with folded hands.

"M-Master…?" Drew replied in total bewilderment. "What are you doing in my room, May?"

"Oh, that's great! You quickly got my name right!"

"Huh? What?"

The brunette girl made a curtsy bow; lifting her long gown a bit and bowing down. "Hello, my name is May."

"Of course you're May!" Drew exclaimed. "Who do you think you are? Harley?"

"Huh?"

"More importantly, what are you doing here? I thought you're in Johto."

"Um, Master…"

"And the Wallace Cup just ended. Why are you still wearing that?"

"Master, I—"

"Wait a sec, that's it! You must be a spy! You were sent to take me out, weren't—"

The brunette girl, who looked like Drew's rival May in every aspect, immediately grabbed a thick book and hit Drew as hard as she could on the head. The not-so-cool-headed coordinator was knocked out cold shortly. Drew finally calmed down and overcame his paranoid state but was knocked out cold in return. The brunette girl, although evident that she had hit Drew in the head with the force of a rolling boulder, only realized that she had done something wrong involuntarily.

"Ah, Master…!" May shrieked, panicking. "Oh, what do I do? What do I do? Why does this keep on happening to me?"

---0---

Half-an-hour later, Drew regained consciousness and rose up from bed. He rubbed the part of his head that was hurting as much as migraine. He felt like he had hit his head with a thick book or something thicker than that.

"Whoa, that was some dream." Drew said. "I should really lay off the gelatin for a while."

"What happened in your dream, Master?" May asked.

"Oh, you'll never believe what happened. This rose I was playing with a while ago suddenly transformed into this girl I know wearing what she wore during the Wallace—"

Drew discontinued his story and fell eerily silent as soon as he realized…

"It wasn't a dream, Master." May winked a second time.

In the end, Drew had no choice but to accept the reality before him. Destiny just gave him a magical assistant.

---0---

"So let me get this straight, your name is May but you're not who I think you are." Drew said. "Are you some kind of genie? Judging by the way you dress…"

"That's right!" May smiled. "After serving my last master, I quickly transformed into a rose until somebody can chant the right words to set me free."

"Chant…?"

"Roses are red, violets are…then you say your name."

"That explains why the rose was vibrating like crazy a while ago. So, I suppose that you're so grateful to me for setting you free; you're granting me three wishes correct?"

"Not three, Master…five wishes."

"Five wishes? Don't genies usually grant their master three?"

"I'm a unique kind of genie, Master. I think that three wishes are too few."

"Are you REALLY a genie?" Drew gave his magical assistant a sneer.

"Do you want proof, Master? That can be arranged." May replied, standing up on the open space. "Why don't you wish for something right now?"

"No way; that will waste my number of wishes."

"Your wish will be on the house for this time only. Is that fair with you?"

"Well…I suppose it doesn't hurt to give it a try. I always want a small doll that looks like May—"

"Drew's wish is May's command!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. May Screwed Up Again!

**Chapter 2: **May Screwed Up…Again!

Music suddenly echoed across the room—particularly Arabian music. The genie May began dancing to the slow but rhythmic beat of the music. Drew looked around his room to know where the music was coming from. He didn't remember installing surround sound in his small room. The brunette girl's graceful dance was enough to mesmerize Drew for the moment; the green-haired boy's face blushing red in the process. A full minute later, her hands were sparkling with some kind of magic energy. The genie ended her graceful dance by pointing her magical hands at Drew's lap.

First wish (on the house) granted: a small but cute doll of May appeared on top of Drew's lap. Drew grabbed the doll and took a closer look at it.

"Well, it looks realistic. You have a peculiar way of casting magic, May." Drew commented.

"It's what I'm best at, Master." May replied.

Drew looked at the time in his wall clock. It was already two in the afternoon. Time sure flies when having fun with a genie that looks like one of his closest friends.

"May said she's heading for Azalea Town today. Maybe I can catch her performance on TV." Drew said.

"Master, can I ask you a question if you don't mind?" The genie asked.

"You just did. What is it?"

"This May friend of yours…is she your—your…girlfriend?"

Drew never answered that question as much as his conscience wanted to. "Let's go downstairs."

---0---

(Events in Drew's house in normal text; _events on TV italicized_)

Drew turned on the TV in the living room and scanned the channels for Johto TV on channel 6. He was in luck; the contest was about to start. He and the genie sat down together on the soft couch while watching the big contest.

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Azalea Town Pokemon Contest. Today, we get to see thirty coordinators compete in a display of grace and skill of both coordinator and their Pokemon. First off, let's start with Entry Number 1. Please give it up for May!"**_

"Hey, that girl looks just like me!" The genie exclaimed. "No wonder you mistook me for somebody else, Master."

"Don't push your luck too much, May." Drew sighed.

Drew continued to play with his doll. He even pictured it as a voodoo doll because of the way it was made—straws and buttons altogether. He grabbed something pointy like a wooden splinter and poked it on his friend's rear—which was a really wrong move.

_"OW!" May shrieked as soon as she felt something poke her rear. "Who just poked me?" _

Drew was completely surprised. He never thought that what he was holding was a real voodoo doll. He wanted to think that he was imagining things but he wanted to make sure so he poked the doll in a different location—particularly the back of her head. As expected, the coordinator reacted to the pain.

_"Glaceon, let's start off with—OW!" The coordinator felt pain in her head all of a sudden._

_"Glae…?" Her Pokemon stood on the field confused._

"May, I asked for a regular doll; not a voodoo doll!" Drew exclaimed.

"A voodoo doll…?" May took the doll from Drew and tried moving it around. Much to her astonishment, the other (and real) May was beginning to move like a mannequin on strings.

_"Whoa! What the—what's happening? Whoa! Whoa!" The coordinator was being tossed around for no reason—no strings attached literally. _

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that something is wrong with contestant number 1. She seems to be under the influence of a voodoo doll or something."**_

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away in LaRousse City, the genie felt happy playing with the doll. In short, she was having so much fun; she completely forgot the reason why Drew gave her the doll. She played with the doll as if she was playing house.

"Hey this is really fun! Little May jumped over the brown fence…" The genie said; singing a song. "La, la, la, la, la…"

"H-Hey, stop that." Drew said. "You're going to ruin the contest."

_Meanwhile in Johto, the real May was suffering from the consequences of having a voodoo doll made out of her. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeee!"_

"I wish that voodoo doll GONE!" Drew finally snapped and used his very first wish; this time it wasn't on the house.

"Drew's wish is May's command!"

While the magical May was busy making her dance with the Arabian beat, the real May in Johto continued to be tossed around across the stadium. A full minute later, the voodoo doll that brought Drew a lot of trouble in his hands disappeared; breaking the voodoo curse on the brunette coordinator. The real May finally stopped and fell face first on the dirt field.

_"Glae…?" Glaceon licked its trainer's cheek in an attempt to remind its trainer that she was still in the middle of a contest. _

---0---

Drew was finally able to breathe easy after receiving the news that May won the Azalea Town Pokemon Contest hands down. The last thing he wanted to happen is for his rival to lose because of a mishap created by his magical assistant. One can call it "a close call".

"I'm really sorry, Master." May bowed down before her master. "The thing is…my magic is kind of…premature."

"Premature…? What do you mean?" Drew said. "That your magic sucks?"

"It's as bad as it'll ever be, Master. It happened to my past masters. I screw their wishes up most of the time."

"Yup, you're just like May when she started out as a coordinator."

"But Master, I'm a 5,000-year-old genie."

Drew fell eerily silent again upon hearing a piece of information—that his magical assistant was as old as a mummy. It was living proof that his life was never the same again the moment he picked the rose from his plant box and chanted the magic words.

"May, how many masters have you served?" Drew asked.

"I don't know exactly. I think I've lost count." May replied. "But I've served a lot of masters. Most of them complained about my clumsiness. If possible, they would batter me to death."

"Didn't you try to defend yourself from that kind of abuse? You have every right to—"

"I'm a genie, Master. I have only one purpose and one purpose alone: to serve my master no matter how good or evil he or she is. I have no rights."

"May…"

The sun was finally setting behind the cityscape. Nighttime was drawing near and some of the city lights have been turned on particularly in the darkest corners of the city. The neon lights of the skyline were a view to behold from Drew's window (his house stands tall on top of a tall hill). Eventually, the dark starry sky covered he azure cloudy curtain and the bright yellow ball of gas was replaced by a solid cratered moon. The events today made Drew so weary he went to bed early.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to call it a day." Drew said; tucking himself in his blanket. "You should get some rest too, May."

"Is that a wish, Master?" May replied.

"No, it's an order from your master. And starting tomorrow, call me Drew. I'm not used in this master stuff."

"As you desire, Master—I mean, Drew. Just say the magic words when you need me. Good night."

May disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, the same full-grown red sparkling rose appeared on where the genie stood. Drew put the rose back in the flower vase full of fresh water before catching some Zs. The cool-headed coordinator took one last look at the rose for the day before going to sleep.

"My boring life just became somewhat interesting." Drew smiled before going to sleep. "Good night, May."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. This is How it Works, Master

**Chapter 3: **This is How it Works, Master…

The neon lights, defining LaRousse City's nightlife, were turned off at the onset of dawn. The big yellow ball of gas slowly rose up from behind the mountains and behind the skyscrapers that create the cityscape. The sunshine let itself inside Drew's room through the open window. At the same time, the alarm clock beside him rang as loud as a crybaby Marill. Drew tried muffling his ears with his other pillow but the alarm was too darn loud. He slammed his hand against the button on top of the clock and rose up. It was already seven in the morning but it felt like he only slept for a couple of hours. The blinding light created sort of a problem for his eyes since he couldn't open them against the blinding shine.

"Why did the sun have to be so bright?" Drew complained first thing in the morning.

He looked out the window to bid good morning to his precious flower buds. He noticed that one of the buds was missing.

"I know I had a bud here." Drew said to himself. "Oh! That's right; this was where the full-grown rose was."

Drew turned his attention to the sparkling rose on the flower vase by the desk. He took it out and looked at it with his emerald eyes.

"Was yesterday just a dream? I wonder…" He said. "It felt like pretty real to me."

Drew decided to try the chant out by putting the rose in the middle of the open space and saying the magic words. "Roses are red; violets are Drew."

Unfortunately for some particular reason, nothing happened. The rose stayed as beautiful and as sparkling as any other rose in the world. Drew tried the chant again and again but the rose just wouldn't transform into a beautiful genie that looked like his rival May who is currently in Johto.

"Maybe I need to get closer." Drew said; walking closer to the rose and giving the chant another try but to no avail.

The rose was still…well, a rose.

This time, Drew decided to give it one last try before giving up completely. He approached the rose as close as possible—to a certain extent that he was prepared to give May the pleasure of a lifetime. After chanting the magic words, his plan worked. The rose disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke; Drew was caught inside the cloud. However the next thing the cool-headed coordinator knew…

He was already kissing May right in the lips as soon as the smoke cleared.

Both of them were so utterly shocked; they couldn't move away although they wanted to. May was lying down on the cold floor while Drew was on top of her; busy upholding his reputation as a lover boy. None of them dared to move away; both were waiting for each other to move away first.

Eventually, and much to the doer of the action's surprise, May gave her master a forceful shin kick right in the face. Drew flung up and fell down on the other side of the room. Again, the genie had no control over her actions.

"Ah, Master…! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" May cried. "Not again…! Why does this keep on happening to me?"

---0---

Drew took a cold ice pack from the freezer and applied it on his bloody and slightly-deformed nose. May was sitting right beside him in the dinner table. The cool-headed coordinator didn't seem to be cool-headed at all this morning.

"I'm sorry, Master." May apologized. "I have the habit of doing things impulsively."

"We're cool. Just forget it." Drew replied; applying cold pressure on his wounded nose. "You weren't waking up when I said the magic words."

"You have to get closer, Master; just like the first time you summoned me."

"Now you tell me. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh yeah, I think there are at least three things that you need to know before making any more wishes Master."

"What is it, then? Lay it on me."

---0---

**Rule #1: **I cannot mess with free will.

Drew took a little stroll into downtown LaRousse; hoping to get something to eat. While he was walking towards a nearby noodle shop (it'll have to do since he's on a tight budget), he met his rival and his friend May having a big bowl of ramen at the same noodle shop. The two met and sat down together and ate the same order. Drew used this encounter to ask May about something.

"May, do you love me?" Drew asked directly without blinking for a split second.

The brunette coordinator felt like something was blocking her throat and immediately drank a glass of water to force it down. "What's with the sudden question, Drew?"

"Well, we've known each other for quite some time now and I thought that now would be the right time to—"

"I'm sorry, Drew. I already love someone else."

"Is it that snot-nosed trainer?"

"Don't tease him like that! He's gentle and kind…unlike SOME of us."

Drew pulled out a rose from his sleeve and put some words into it before tossing it on the floor beside them. The genie magically appeared before her master.

"What is your bidding, Master?" The genie asked.

"ACK…! W-W-Who are you?" May gasped. "W-W-W-Why do you l-look like m-m-me? And why are you in my Wallace Cup clothing?"

"I wish May would fall in love with me!" Drew said his wish.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Master. I'm not allowed to mess with free will."

"Huh? What's going on?"

"What? Why can't you?"

"Free will is part of a person's natural rights. I cannot mess with those kinds of rights."

"Typical…just typical…"

The brunette coordinator quickly ascertained the situation and reacted accordingly—through annoyance and anger.

"So this is your little game, Drewsky…" May said; shaken to the point that she was about to explode in total anger. "Well I have your wish granted right here!"

May grabbed her half-full ramen bowl and dumped the noodles and the soup along with the bow itself on top of Drew's head. May stormed out of the noodle shop; stomping at every step she took. She has never looked so pissed off since she first met the cool-headed coordinator. Drew's head was now officially stacked with noodles and dripping broth.

"Master…? I think you shouldn't have done that." The genie said.

"Just turn back to a rose before the soup on top of me boils." Drew sneered.

---0---

**Rule #2: **I cannot kill or bring a person back to life.

It was a cold and rainy day. Drew and the magical genie had just been a witness to a horrible sight—May being shot by a ruthless murderer at large. Drew quickly rushed to her aid; hoping to still get a sign of hope from the victim of murder. For the first time, he was crying about May losing her life right before him.

"May, please don't go! I beg you!" Drew cried.

"D…Drew…" May replied. "I'm…sorry…"

"Come on, I'll get you to safety—"

"Drew…no…it's…too late. Everything's…turning black."

"Save your strength, May. I'll save you."

"Drew…I…love…you…"

After May had drawn in her last breath of air and said her last words, her soul was now apart from her body and was being carried to the afterlife. Drew stayed strong and vowed to take revenge on the one who killed his beloved friend and rival coordinator.

"I wish you were still alive, May." Drew wept.

"Master…I'm afraid I can't do that." The genie replied sadly. "I cannot bring a person back to life…as much as I want to."

Suddenly, the hooded assassin was now aiming his gun for Drew's heart. Drew needed to act fast or he would be joining May in the afterlife.

"Well…if that's the case; then I wish that the killer was the one shot instead of May!"

"I cannot do that either, Master. I can't kill a person."

"Oh great, we're totally screwed."

---0---

**Rule #3: **I can't accept the wish: "I wish for infinite wishes" or somewhere near that.

"You know…if you can grant me wishes…then I wish for a thousand wishes." Drew said over dinner.

"Sorry Master, I can't do that." The genie replied. "That wish is marked invalid according to my omnibus."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well, for starters, my past masters tend to abuse their five wishes with nonsense like this. It was created as a failsafe for my fellow genies. Five wishes is all you'll get: no more and no less."

"That sucks. Do you want more salad?"

"Sure, Master! Seconds please…!"

---0---

These were the three main restrictions of Drew's magical assistant. He never thought that genies nowadays were more systematic compared to what he read in fairytale books. At least now, Drew knows that he cannot use magic to force May to love him.

"You're one odd genie, May." Drew said.

"Thank you, Master!" May winked. "I get that compliment all the time."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Bon Appetit, Master!

**Chapter 4: **Bon Appétit, Master!

Drew never had the chance to eat breakfast because of May's orientation on making wishes. It was already eleven in the morning and his stomach was making as much complaints as his fellow coordinator rival whenever he would tease her. He thought about ordering some meals-to-go to be delivered to his house but his wallet was telling him the opposite: make do with what Drew has in the refrigerator. He opened the fridge and looked around for something delicious or at least edible for that matter. But as he feared, the fridge was practically empty. All he saw was the misty air coming out of the fridge and all he felt was a cold sensation.

"I hate it when the fridge is empty." Drew sighed. "To make matters worse, I'm broke."

"You can always wish for money or food, Master." May suggested.

"No, I'm not going to waste my four remaining wishes on those kinds of things."

"As you wish…"

"And didn't I tell you to call me Drew from now on?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must've forgotten, Mast—I mean Drew."

"That's much better."

Hours passed and Drew fought his grumbling stomach. But as those precious hours passed, he was becoming more and more delirious. He was already feeling dizzy and seeing double images of everything he saw. He tried staying calm but the symptoms of hunger was getting to him.

"Master, are you okay?" May asked.

"I…I'm fine." Drew replied; very delirious.

"You don't look so good."

"I'm fine…just peachy."

Drew tried massaging his head to relieve the pain for a while. It worked somehow but that didn't solve his delirious vision. Drew looked at May with a delirious vision. Hunger completely changed his way of thinking and began imagining his magical assistant as flat noodles with creamy white sauce flowing along them.

_"(Why do I get the feeling he wants to eat me?)"_ May thought. _"(Or even worse than I fear…?)"_

Drew suddenly stood up and pounced on top of May. Both of them fell down on the floor with Drew on the offensive. May trembled before the weight of her master pressing down on her arms; her legs locked down by Drew's legs. To put it bluntly, there was no way out this time.

"M-Master…?" May said, a bit shaken.

"May, I can't take it anymore." Drew replied. "I feel…s-sick…I need…you…"

"M-Master, I…it's so sudden…aaaaaaaahhh…"

Drew pressed even harder on May's arms. He wasn't about to let her out of his grasp.

"Master…it hurts…aaaaaahhh…"

"May…please…I can't…hold…"

"What's wrong, Master—aaaaaahhh…it hurts…"

"I'm weak…do…some…thing…anything…"

Then out of nowhere, May's involuntary mechanism was triggered once more. She couldn't hit Drew using her pinned down arms and legs so she resorted to a very painful and very regretful skull bash. Drew was hit clean in the forehead with the sudden attack. The weakened coordinator trembled and collapsed beside May. Her forehead was a bit reddish but it was nothing compared to Drew's forehead (as red as a ripe tomato) after being hit clean.

"Oh no, Master…! Aw man, this is the third time already!" May cried. "I hate it when this happens!"

---0---

With Drew out cold thanks to his magical assistant, May was completely on her own accord. She realized that her master was weak from hunger after hearing a loud grumble from his stomach. At least she already knew what she needed to do: feed her master with home-cooked food—the kind of food that will please her hungry master.

"There's just one problem." May said. "I don't know how to cook!"

It was just typical of somebody who spent 80 percent of her lifetime as a full-grown rose in Drew's plant box by the window. Nevertheless, she was determined to overcome one of her strongest weaknesses for the sake of the person who set her free.

"Snap out of it, May!" May said. "You can do this. Yes, I can do it! For my master…!"

She began searching every cabinet and drawer in the kitchen in hopes of looking for something edible to cook and consume. The Hayden household had been so abandoned for quite some time now; the pantries were looted clean and practically the home of dust and dirt. Aside from the fridge, nothing could be found in the kitchen pantries. The bread box was even looted clean as well. She was starting to lose hope again.

"How long has this house been empty? There's nothing here." May said, looking at a huge cupboard beside the fridge (in which she didn't notice until now). "Wait a minute, how come I didn't notice that cupboard there before? Or is my head just as dense as a brick?"

The cupboard was too high for her to reach on foot. She pulled a chair and stepped on it. When she opened the cupboard, her luck leaned to the bright side. There was a pack of raw pasta covered in dust inside. She took it out and blew the dust away.

"Thank goodness I was able to find something good to eat. Let's get cooking."

Suddenly, the chair got all wobbly and shaky; May was starting to lose her balance. That's when she realized that the stands on the chair she used as a stool were uneven. As soon as she slipped and fell upside down, her magic powers took effect as she was able to stop in mid-air—the floor being inches away from her face.

"Whew, that was close." She let out a sigh of relief.

On the contrary; her long skirt began folding up, covering her face and her upside down view of the world completely and shedding light to…well, you get the picture.

"Huh? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

---0---

The water in the pot on top of the stove was starting to boil a few minutes later. It was the perfect time to put in the raw hard noodles and boil them until al dente. May counted and grabbed the right amount of noodles for one person and put it in the boiling water. Unfortunately she was doing the putting part wrong—she was putting in the noodles horizontally.

"Come on, you stupid noodles! Get in!" May pushed the noodles downward; nearing the breaking point. "Get…in…the…boiling…water!"

After several attempts, she gave up…for a while.

"This is hopeless. How can I even make these noodles go in?" She let out a sigh of disappointment that immediately turned into a bright idea. "Wait, that's it!"

Using a pair of scissors, she snipped the excess length of the noodles and put both the snippets and the snipped noodles together in the boiling water. It was somewhat ingenious; not as ingenious as actually letting it stand on the water. May turned around and looked at a sleeping Drew back in his small room. He was sleeping so soundly and looked so handsome when he slept; May's face blushed red for a moment there.

"It won't be long now, Master." She muttered. "It won't be long now."

Then, something went horribly wrong. The cloth dangling from May's turban suddenly caught fire. A good sign of it: she started to smell something burning.

"Huh? Something's burning." May said, sniffing around the kitchen while ignoring the warm sensation behind her head.

The fire must be halfway towards May's turban right now. It was quickly spreading like a bunch of trees on fire passing fire to other innocent trees. She only realized the situation when she passed by a tall mirror not far from the kitchen.

"Oh look, my turban is on fire." She giggled.

She'll figure that out by herself eventually.

---0---

"Master…master…your lunch is ready." May shook the sleeping Drew lightly. "Master…"

Drew opened his eyes and saw his magical assistant serving him flat noodles in tomato sauce and cheese on bed. He was completely amazed that during his absence, May actually cooked for him. The flat noodles, usually for white sauce, seemed very perfect with the tomato sauce and cheese. That made his stomach growl even more.

"May, did you make this all by yourself?" Drew asked; utter amazement marked in his eyes.

"Yes, Master!" May replied, half of her turban with a charred lining and dripping water. "It was hard but I managed to pull through."

"You really are something, May. Thanks."

"You're very welcome, Master."

Drew didn't hesitate to eat the pasta. The flavorful sauce and the grated cheese melted in his mouth along with the flat noodles. In fact, he had never tasted pasta this delicious before in his life. It was right for Drew to never wish food or money. His magical assistant can cook very well. He spared none from the dish as May watched him eat from the sidelines until the last noodle was eaten. It completely solved his hunger problem.

"I got to admit, you're a great cook May." Drew smiled. "I'm stuffed."

"Thanks for the compliment, Master." May replied; smiling.

"I'm surprised that you were able to find the ingredients. By the way, what did you use for the sauce?"

She hurried back to the kitchen; looking for the can of tomato sauce she used earlier. A few seconds later, she returned with a rusty and empty can of tomato sauce and handed it over to Drew.

"I'm glad that I was able to find some sauce for it. Otherwise you would be eating raw pasta alone." May giggled.

Suddenly, Drew's blissful smile quickly changed to agony and shock the moment he looked at the bottom of the can.

"May…" Drew muttered.

"Yes, Master?" May replied.

"This…this can of t-tomato s-sauce…"

"Huh?"

"Its two years past its expiration date."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Let's Go Out, Master

**Chapter 5: **Let's Go Out, Master.

It has been at least a week since Drew returned home to LaRousse City. While his family was out on their separate businesses (his father as a Pokemon Ranger and Drew's younger sister on her first Pokemon journey), Drew was all alone inside the Hayden residence with his magical assistant May. After a horrible case of repeated bathroom breaks several days ago as a result of consuming a can of tomato sauce past its expiration date, Drew was lucky to still be drawing breath after that horrifying experience.

Today, he has a new enemy in life. No, it's not his rival coordinator (coincidence or not, her name is also May). This enemy strikes when Drew is at his most vulnerable condition. This enemy attacks when he least expect it. It's called boredom.

"I'm so bored. Maybe I shouldn't have gone home." Drew sighed. "There's nothing good to do when you're all alone."

"Do you want me to dance, Master?" May suggested. "After all, a good dance is a sign of great entertainment."

"You might get disappointed. I don't really like dances anyway."

"That's quite a problem…since I cast magic by dancing."

"No, I'm not telling you to stop dancing because it annoys me to the bone. I'm just not…interested."

"Oh, I see."

Drew and May sighed in unison. The boredom virus was starting to get to the genie. They sat down on the couch watching whatever that piqued their interests on TV; Drew pressing the channel button up while looking at the different channels that flickered right past his eyes. As part of her responsibility, May had to find something that would please her master.

"I've got an idea." The bulb on top of May's head lit up. "Let's go out for a stroll, Master."

"A stroll…?" Drew asked in reply.

"The weather's great outside. We should definitely go out for a walk."

"Hmm…I don't know. I don't feel like going outside."

"Besides, I don't know much about your hometown, Master. This is the perfect opportunity."

"Well, if you really insist; but definitely not with that dress of yours."

"Huh?"

"Come with me."

---0---

Drew switched the lights on the bedroom next to his room. It held quite a girlish atmosphere created by the abundance of the strong scent of perfume, pink-colored themes, and feminine clothing hanging from the hangers. They stepped foot on what it seemed to be the room of Drew's younger sister.

"Pick your dress in the closet. People will think of you as a circus freak if you go out like that." Drew said.

"Wow, there are so many clothes to choose from. I don't know which one." May replied, astonished. "Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow some, Master?"

"Sure, pick any dress you want as long as you don't look like a total disaster."

"Well okay. Here goes…!"

May raised her hand and snapped her fingers once. Her entire costume, from turban to slippers, suddenly disappeared faster than Drew's blinking. As soon as he saw shock and awe right before him (and it didn't need to be WMDs), Drew gasped and closed the door immediately.

"Darn it, May! Tell me when you're going to strip!" Drew cried from the other side of the door.

"Oh, sorry Master…I'll be done soon." May replied.

"Sheesh…! I was almost marked as a pervert thanks to you."

A few minutes, and probably a few articles of today's issue of "Coordinator Monthly"later…

"I'm done, Master!" May called.

Drew opened the door and took a look at the new May. He was a bit eager to see the new May. But why did he have to go "whoa!" and close the door immediately a second time?

"What's wrong, Master?" May asked.

"You're asking me 'what's wrong?'" Drew cried. "The skirt goes at the waist, May! Not on top of your head…!"

"Oh, sorry Master…! It's just that I've never wore such odd clothes before."

"For the love of—do I have to get in there and dress you up just right?"

"By all means, Master…!"

"Me and my big mouth…forget what I said, May. Just get dressed."

A few more articles of today's issue of "Coordinator Monthly", and probably a grilled cheese sandwich later…

"Are you quite done yet, May?" Drew asked.

"I'm done, Master!" May replied.

"Finally…! You were taking almost forever in there."

Drew slowly opened the door to his younger sister's room. The first thing he noticed wasn't the strong aroma of perfume or the pink-themed design of the room. Drew saw an entirely brand new May standing right in front of him: a red bandana in place of her turban, a pair of black and white gloves covering her bare hands, a red shirt with a hint of black along the collar, a white pleated skirt swaying with the wind from the open window, and a pair of black socks and a pair of red shoes with a hint of yellow and black.

"How do I look, Master?" May winked; striking a sexy pose before her master.

Drew blushed and suddenly felt something "stand up" below the belt. He pushed it down and solved the problem in less than a second.

"Well, you look…uh…great." Drew said shyly.

"Thanks, Master…!" May smiled.

"Well, shall we get going?"

---0---

"Roselia, can you keep watch on the house while we're away?" Drew asked a favor from his trusted Roselia. The Pokemon nodded and went back inside the house.

Drew opened the garage of his house and took out a medium-sized black motorcycle. He and May were going to go to downtown LaRousse, where all the department stores and good restaurants were located, in style. Drew sat down on the front while May was behind him. Of course, they have their helmets on.

"Hold on to me, May." Drew said.

"Huh? B-But Master, I…I mean is it okay?" May replied; nervous.

"Unless you want to fall off once this baby's up and running…"

"Well, if you insist…"

May placed her hands around Drew's waist. Her face was as red as her bandana the moment she held onto her master. Obviously, she has never done such a thing before in all her years as a genie in the sparkling rose. Her heart began beating faster than the usual. Drew kicked the ignition up and revved the engine before riding in style. While Drew was focused on the road ahead of him and feeling the wind in his face, May held on to her master and eventually tightened her hold a little.

"Master…" She whispered.

Half-an-hour later, Drew parked his motorcycle somewhere near the entrance of the department store. He and May got off the bike and took their helmets off. An endless array of clothing displays lined up at the sides of the store. The odd-looking yet beautiful varieties of blouses and skirts held May in total amazement.

"Wow, there are so many clothes here! I must be in heaven." May said.

_"(Please don't buy something. I'm totally broke.)" _Drew thought.

"Ah! That skirt looks nice! I want it. Oh, this blouse looks absolutely gorgeous too."

_"(There goes my runner-up prize money at the Grand Festival.)"_

"Oh, I hope I'm not making your wallet shrink, Master. I can always hold back."

_"(I hope you're not making my life shrink, May.)"_

Normally, the genie should be serving the master. In the department store, the complete opposite happens.

Two hours later, both of their bellies were begging for solid food. All their looking around and trying different clothes on made them extremely hungry.

"Well, it's useless if we go home. The pantries are empty." Drew said. "We better get something to eat somewhere here."

"Lead on, Master. I'll follow." May smiled.

"I wonder if that noodle shack's still open around here."

Drew and May went deeper and deeper into the downtown area by walking (the streets were so clogged with people; any vehicle big or small wouldn't be able to fit through the narrow streets). Drew tried to recall where the noodle shack was located. After all, a lot can happen even in a year. Several streets and narrow alleys later, Drew let out a sigh of relief after knowing that the noodle shack he was looking for was still there.

"Whew! I thought they closed down already." Drew sighed.

What Drew wasn't expecting is that the noodle shack he loved since childhood was now under new management.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. We Meet Again, Drew!

**Chapter 6: **We Meet Again, Drew!

**A/N: **Fourth wall sediments may be present in this chapter.

A certain purple-haired girl with a pink ribbon on top of her head, wearing a white apron, greeted Drew and May the moment they set foot inside the new and improved noodle shack. The cool-headed coordinator never remembered a young and pretty waitress working in Drew's most favorite restaurant in the city.

"Hello, sir and ma'am! Welcome to Noodles and More!" The purple-haired waitress greeted before getting a good look at the customers. "Huh? Wait a minute; aren't you—"

"Huh? Hey, where's the old man running this store?" Drew asked in reply.

"The former owner passed away a few days ago. My grandfather and I are running this place by ourselves."

"Um…who are you again?"

"Is that how you treat your old friend, Drew? It's me, Kelly. Remember? _'An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles' Episode 5?_"

"Please don't remind me. Seeing your face is horrific enough."

"And you haven't changed a bit since Episode 5, Drew. You're still as cocky and arrogant as ever."

Then, Kelly's attention immediately shifted from Drew to May.

"It's nice to see you again, May. And I see that you changed your clothes." Kelly said.

"Huh? Well, uh…" Certainly enough, the magical May doesn't know Kelly. "I…um…"

"Huh? Don't tell me you don't remember me too."

"Well, it's not that I don't remember you. I…um…don't know…he, he, he…"

An eerie silence enveloped the three youngsters. The only things that were making noise behind them were the wind and the tumbleweed. After the wind had blown and the tumbleweed had gone past them, Drew and May saw a sulking Kelly by the corner surrounded by a mysterious yet gloomy aura.

"I'm one of the main characters in Episode 5. How come nobody remembers me? Worse, my best friend May doesn't know me." She said; sulking and sniffing. "This is so mortifying."

"It's entitled _'An Infatuated May'_; not _'An Infatuated Kelly'_." Drew replied; putting his palm on his face.

---0---

A lot can really happen in a full year. Take Drew's favorite restaurant for example. The previous owner of the shack recently succumbed to a long-term illness just a few days ago. His friend, who happened to be Kelly's grandfather, took over the business for him along with a little interior redecoration. Nowadays, it wasn't serving only noodles but rice meals as well. Since then, it had become one of the most popular and the oldest restaurants in downtown LaRousse.

"I thought you returned home to Lilycove City." Drew said; helping himself to his warm bowl of ramen.

"Well I did but my grandpa suddenly asked me to go with him to his friend's funeral here." Kelly replied. "So here I am, helping out."

"Why do I keep on bumping to you when I least expect it?" Drew sighed.

"Maybe fate made us meet together." Kelly winked.

"Or maybe fate just hates me."

The topic of interest quickly changed to May.

"So let me get this straight: she looks like May, she acts like May, she even dresses up like May, but she's not May?" Kelly said. "And you're telling me that she's a genie in a rose?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Drew replied.

"Wow Drew, your life is so amazing. You keep on getting into weird adventures like the blue Ca—"

"DON'T say it."

"I wonder where the other May is right now. It's been a while since we last met."

---0---

Somewhere in Johto, the brunette coordinator sneezed a second time. On top of that, the cold climate was making her shiver like a massage chair. She tucked herself inside the comfort of her sleeping bag inside her tent.

"I think I'm getting the flu." May said; tucking herself even deeper. "Ha…ha…HACHOO…!"

---0---

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Drew said calmly. "After all, she is a top coordinator."

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash in the front door. Four ugly-looking gangsters in big bikes blocked the entrance carrying long wooden sticks. The biggest of the four, presumably the bike leader, walked up to the counter with a furious face and slammed his hands on the counter. The trapped customers, shivering from head to toe, tried staying away by hugging the farthest wall. Drew, May, and Kelly remained in their seats—right in front of the blocked entrance.

"You're long overdue, old man. You better pay up your fee." The big boss said.

"Fee…? I don't remember having debts with a bunch of psychos." Kelly's grandfather spat the big boss in the eye.

"Ah! Grandpa, don't do that!" Kelly cried.

"Who are these ugly fellows?" Drew whispered.

"These thugs have been choking our business ever since we opened." Kelly answered. "They're always taking a portion of our daily income just to let us run this restaurant in their turf."

"Their turf…?" May asked.

"You got some nerve spitting me in the eye, old geezer." The big boss wiped his eye with his knuckle. "Don't you know who you just spat at?"

"I just spat at the least intelligent life form ever to walk on two feet." The old man replied directly; no signs of fear whatsoever.

Of course, this made the big gangster boss very angry and infuriated. He drew out his wooden stick and raised it as high as the ceiling; ready to deliver the blow to the old man. Fortunately, as soon as the strike was delivered, Kelly intervened and received the devastating hit right in the side of her neck. Her head hit the wall nearby and fell down on the floor unconscious.

"Oh no, Kelly…!" May cried. "Hey, you big bully, why don't you try picking on somebody your own size?"

"Somebody shut her up. She's annoying." The big boss told his goons.

The other three unblocked the entrance and came after May equipped with wooden swords. While the rest of the trapped customers were running for their lives to freedom, May and Drew stayed behind; surrounded by the three other gangsters.

"You shouldn't have done that, May." Drew said; a bit shaken. "I know how to take on wild Pokemon but not wild beasts."

One of the dreadful gangsters charged in directly to them. May swiftly tilted her head and avoided the incoming sword before grabbing the thug by the arms and throwing him outside with the force of ten strong men. The bikes outside were totaled and went with the flying thug up to the other side of the narrow street. Drew was speechless; his eyes depicting both fear and astonishment. The second thug tried a different approach—a jumping attack. Unfortunately for him, all May needed to do was move aside and let the thug land on his two feet before May could apply a drop kick on his open feet. The second thug fell, head first, on the stone floor. While she was busy with the second one, the third one attempted an ambush from behind her. However, May simply ducked and gave the third thug the heels of her shoes on the chin.

All three of them were down but the fight's not over yet. They all came back for a second helping.

"I think I'm going to help Kelly out." Drew said; hurrying towards his purple-haired friend.

The three goons surrounded May again and attacked simultaneously from all sides. Well, all May needed to do is duck and let the thugs get hit by the tips of their swords. Afterwards, she jumped in mid-air and gave them the sole of her shoes. As soon as they raised the white flag, the irony was unleashed.

"You bumbling idiots!" The big boss yelled indignantly. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

The biggest of the four bikers raised his hands and held his wooden sword with two hands—twice the crushing force. Surprisingly enough and even with a chance to evade, May just stayed where she was. The edge of the sword hit her hard in the head but upon impact the piece of hard wood immediately shattered in splinters. Who wouldn't be surprised after that? The giant decided to use his fists against May. That's when she moved away from the line of fire as the wooden table behind him was sliced in half.

The big guy delivered a series of jabs and hooks. The brunette girl just shoves them away with her hands.

"Ouch, my head…" Kelly regained consciousness minutes later. "What's going on? Why is May fighting the big guy?"

"It's a long story." Drew sighed.

As soon as the big guy was exhausted from jabbing and hooking that weren't connecting at all, May used the wall behind her to catch her feet and propel her towards the big boss; delivering the final blow with her right knee right in his face. Finally, the brawl was over and the restaurant was saved from complete destruction.

"Huh? What? What happened?" And as usual, May snapped. "What's going on? Oh! Who beat these guys up?"

"Okay, now THAT is NOT May!" Kelly cried.

"Welcome to my world, Kelly." Drew said.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. I Had a Nightmare, Master!

**Chapter 7: **I Had a Nightmare, Master!

The police arrived at the scene and took the four fugitives in custody and eventually behind bars. After returning the money the thugs have taken during the first few days of operation plus the damages done, the restaurant can finally feed its customers and rest easy at the same time. Both the old man and Kelly are so grateful to Drew and May, tonight's dinner was on the house. That night, even if there were only the four of them celebrating, a huge feast was prepared. They raised their glasses and it was bottoms up. Don't worry, there's no liquor here; just plain refreshing orange juice.

"Please don't do something like that ever again, grandpa." Kelly sighed. "My neck still hurts."

"Sorry if I made you worry, dear." The old man replied. "I just don't want to let my friend down."

"Well, I hope we all learned our lesson today."

The purple-haired girl turned her eyes on Drew and May.

"I just want to say thanks for saving the shack." Kelly said. "If it weren't for you, those goons would be coming back. Where did you ever learn to fight like that, May?"

"Well, uh…it's kind of complicated to explain." May replied; giggling. "I tend to do things impulsively."

"Yeah, so I've seen. You looked like a real live action star out there. You'll be the talk of LaRousse City tomorrow."

"Huh? What? No, I'm too shy for showbiz. Oh dear…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…I'm only kidding, May."

"Oh well…ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"Don't worry, May. Your secret as a genie is safe with us. Nobody will know, I promise."

"Thank you, Kelly. Now I'm indebted to you."

"It's the least we can do for saving my grandpa's livelihood."

They all feasted on what was on the dining table that night. May changed her clothes to her default ones and presented a dance number with matching music for entertainment. Drew provided a song number with his charming voice (Kelly plugged her ears during Drew's performance). All of them had a great night until bedtime. Drew and May returned to the Hayden manor late at night where Drew fed his guard Pokemon Roselia with some yummy Pokemon food he bought at the store for a job well done in guarding the house.

"Our little walk turned out to be more interesting than I had hoped. Thanks again, May." Drew said.

"You're very welcome, Master." May smiled. "I'm glad that I made your day worthwhile."

"How many wishes do I have left? Just to make sure…"

"You still have four wishes left, Master."

"Oh okay. Well, I'm going to hit the hay now. You go get some sleep too."

"Good night, Master. Sweet dreams."

"You too, May."

The magical May bowed down to her master before closing her eyes and disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke and turning into the same sparkling rose Drew saw in his plant box a few days ago. Drew put the rose back at its flower vase and returned to his bed for a good night's sleep. Both of them were sound asleep in their turfs: Drew in his room and May inside the deepest depths of the red rose. It was ten in the evening and the night was very quiet.

It was also in that silent night that May started to dream about something.

---0---

_Screams of agony and cries for help echoed throughout the desert kingdom. Outside the castle walls, large trebuchets hurled huge boulders over the walls and into the unfortunate buildings within it. Clattering armor and marching footsteps were heard across the city along with the clashing of steel and the strafe of arrows. Inside the castle, the royal family was packing their things and preparing to leave their beloved home to seek sanctuary somewhere far away from danger. _

_"Quickly, Your Highness, you must leave this place at once." The captain of a platoon of soldiers said to the queen. _

_"No, I won't leave without my husband!" The queen cried. _

_"Don't worry about me. Get away from this place as far as possible." The king said. "Captain, the safety of my family is now in your hands."_

_"I won't fail you, sir."_

_"No! You must come with us! I don't want to see you all bloody."_

_"Captain, there's no time! Take them to safety now!"_

_The queen and her children fled with the platoon of guardsmen as soon as the foreign invaders rammed the throne room door open. The king along with a handful of loyal soldiers engaged the enemy; attempting to give his family enough time to escape. A convoy of caravans went through the back door of the castle and traveled across the scorching desert. But they, too, weren't spared from the atrocity of the foreign invaders. Two platoons of enemy cavalry surrounded the caravan convoy and raided it. The guardsmen sent to protect the royal family tried fighting back despite the sheer numbers of the enemy. _

_A stray arrow almost hit May from behind if it wasn't for her younger brother who pushed her out of the caravan and took the lethal shot instead._

_"No, Max…!" May shrieked. _

_It was fortunate for May to get out because the next thing that happened was beyond horrible. A flaming chunk of rock was catapulted from one of the enemy-controlled catapults and directly hit the caravan. She saw the horrendous sight of both her mother and her dead brother burning. _

_"Mom…Max…NO!!!" May couldn't help but cry._

_Everything happened too fast for her eyes to see. She heard the trample of cavalry behind her. When she turned around, she saw the view of the tip of a spear aiming directly at her chest. The spear was thrown and pierced through her chest. _

---0---

That same night, there was a loud crash in Drew's room. Drew woke up as soon as he heard the sound of something fragile breaking. He looked around and grabbed something hard like a book as a weapon. He thought that somebody broke into the household. He then realizes the fragments of the flower vase on the floor. That's when it hit his mind that something was definitely wrong with his magical companion.

"Roses are red, violets are Drew! Roses are red, violets are Drew!" Drew had no time to fool around. He was such in a panic; he repeated the chant over and over until the rose disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared, May was rolling recklessly on the floor while suffering from a bad dream.

"May, wake up! May…! May…!" Drew shook the brunette girl as hard as he could but to no avail. May kept on pushing Drew away as a result of her bad dream.

As a last resort, he grabbed a Pokeball in his desk.

"Masquerain, let's go!" Drew sent out his Masquerain. "Shower May with Bubble!"

Masquerain let out a steady stream of bubbles at the intended target. The popping bubbles let out tiny drips of water that were enough to snap May out of her misery. Drew then ordered his Masquerain to stop and return to its Pokeball.

"Huh? What? Master…?" A confused May woke up.

"May, you were having a bad dream." Drew explained.

"A bad…dream…?"

"Care to tell me what's wrong, May?"

"Master, I…I…"

She cut her words and embraced Drew like a stuffed toy. She cried and cried that silent night. Drew brushed his hands on May's back.

"It's alright, May. Everything's going to be just fine." Drew said.

May continued to cry as tears ran down the side of her face like a steady stream. "Master, I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. It's okay to cry. Just let it all out."

"I'm scared…I'm really scared."

"Why don't you sleep with me for the night? Don't turn into a rose tonight."

"A-Are you sure?"

"As your master, I'm ordering you to do so. Besides, you just broke my flower vase and I don't have a replacement."

"If you insist, Master…"

A few minutes later, the night has become silent again. Drew and May shared one bed during that night and slept the remaining hours before daybreak. May wasn't scared anymore now that she felt very secure with her master by her side. The feeling of a fast heartbeat began to set in again. It was love.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. What I Really Wish For

**Chapter 8: **What I Really Wish For…

The sound of the doorbell rang across the house. Drew answered the bell by getting the door and taking a peek on the hole before letting his guest in. He opened the door for a disoriented Kelly: her hair all messed up, her eyes half-open, and…let's just say she's a complete mess that morning. She had to ride her bike all the way up to the hill and deliver his breakfast right at Drew's doorstep. Kelly was a complete mess…and Drew had something even better than that.

"Did your hair dryer blow up, Kelly? You're a complete mess." Drew giggled. "No wait, I mean a walking catastrophe."

"Do you want your food or not?!" Kelly cried. "You've got the nerve to call me at this early hour and have me deliver your breakfast, Drew Hayden! Don't you know how to cook your own food?"

"I wish I could but the cupboards have been looted clean and practically biting the dust."

"Well then, consider yourself grateful. If I wasn't here, you would be starving by now."

"So, where's our food? May and I are hungry."

"I'll take the payment first. Don't expect this to be free of charge, Drew."

"Is that how you treat your old friend, Kelly?"

"It's called 'making a living', Drewsky! Now pay up or no food for the both of you."

"Oh, woe is me. Have you no heart for the hungry?"

"Spare me the dramatics, Drew. Pay up."

After shrinking Drew's wallet even further, Kelly brought the container inside the house with Drew's order inside it. She put the dishes out one by one on the table while Drew prepared the plates and cutlery. May was…doing practically nothing but stare at the view on Drew's window.

"Hey, what's up with May? She seems…a bit dazed." Kelly asked.

"It's a long story." Drew sighed; taking the glasses out of the dryer.

---0---

At around seven in the morning, the three finally have their morning breakfast courtesy of Noodles and More. It was the start of another day and they would need their strength for whatever Drew plans to do today. On the other hand, May wasn't touching her food at all.

"Aren't you hungry, May?" Kelly asked. "I made all of this myself. I had to since my grandpa's still sleeping."

Suddenly Drew went back to his room and closed the door. A few minutes later, he came out wearing a white biohazard suit complete with a gas mask.

"Prepare for toxic waste disposal." Drew's voice echoed from the mask.

"Darn it, Drew! Who asked you anyway?" Kelly replied.

---0---

Drew decided to explain to Kelly everything that happened last night. Drew never asked May what her nightmare was all about nor did he ask her why was she scared. He was so focused on calming her panicking spirit down; he forgot to ask these questions.

"May, can you tell me what's wrong?" Drew asked. "You can always count on me."

Kelly gave Drew a stern stare. "You mean us."

"Okay, okay, you can count on US. Happy?"

"Much better…"

May knew that her master wouldn't stop asking until she answered honestly. However, she didn't need to involve her master in the horrendous nightmare she had last night. She kept on staring at her food on the plate without even taking a nibble out of it. May refused.

"I wish you would tell me what's the matter May." Drew used his second wish.

"Drew's wish is May's command." May replied; sighing.

However, the wish didn't call for May to dance to the music. Heck, she didn't use even a teeny bit of magic at all. It was a wish from her master and she needed to comply with it no matter what. She took a deep breath before spilling the beans (and remember: this is a wish so Drew has only three left).

---0---

(Drew-May-Kelly correspondence in normal text; _flashbacks are italicized_)

"I had a bad dream last night." May started. "It was about my…my past."

"Your…past…?" Drew said.

"I dreamt about the fall of the castle I used to live in…and the city where I grew up."

"So you're a princess about 5,000 years ago. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"That's right, Master…until I was killed during the attack."

Drew and Kelly looked at each other's eyes in shock. There was a moment of silence inside the house. The wind came in through the open window in Drew's bedroom and, as impossible as it may seem, a ball of tumbleweed went past them.

"You were WHAT?!" Drew and Kelly cried in unison.

"Oh, was it something I said?" May asked.

"Y-Y-You're a living d-d-d-d-d-d-dead?" Kelly said; shaking as much as a massage chair.

"No, I didn't mean that way Kelly." May explained. "I thought I was dead until…"

_The entire caravan convoy was destroyed by the enemy cavalry. The platoon of guardsmen who were supposed to protect the royal family and the other refugees failed and were killed instantly and without mercy. A motionless May lay flat on the desert sand; the spear piercing her back completely and most of the shaft sticking out of the front. Although her body wasn't drawing breath anymore, her soul was still alive. _

"_I feel light…" May said. "What is this feeling? Am I…dead?"_

"_Do you want to live?" A voice emanated from somewhere. "Do you still want to walk the world of the living?"_

"_Who…who are you? What's going on?"_

"_I'm the one who can save your life…for a price."_

"_For…a price…?"_

"_Are you willing to take the risk, young one?"_

"_I…I…want to…live…"_

"_Very well…"_

_Slowly, the thrown spear began to disappear and the wound made by it healed. May's body rose up and floated in mid-air glowing before disappearing in a streak of light. _

"_You shall still draw breath but you will fulfill man's greatest desires for eternity. Until such a person desires your freedom, you will remain as a rose at night and as a genie by day forever."_

"So in other words, you made a contract with some voice that refused to show its sorry face." Drew concluded.

"I did want to live." May replied. "I'm sure that's what my mother and brother wanted."

---0---

"May, I wanted to ask you something." Drew said.

"What is it, Master?" May replied.

"Have you ever wished for anything you want instead of fulfilling others' desires?"

"I'm not allowed to wish for anything, Master. My job is to fulfill your greatest desires."

"Just answer me, May. What if you were in my place? What would you wish for?"

The brunette girl held her heart close to her hands. She refused to answer even though it was her master asking. May had a good reason to refuse: she didn't know what to wish for. She was never asked this kind of question by her past masters. Then again, perhaps she did have an answer.

"I wish I could be…free." May said.

"Free…?" Kelly asked. "Do you mean freedom?"

"I want to be free…and be a regular human just like you."

"Well then, that can be arranged. Drew, wish for May's freedom. That's an order."

"It's not that easy, Kelly. That kind of wish is unique."

"Unique…? In what sense…?"

"Um…uh…I…I can't explain it. Nobody has ever asked me what I wish for before."

"But you really want to be free, right?"

"As much as it's against the code, yes…"

Kelly stood up all of a sudden and flipped the nearby calendar to the next month: the month of May. "Well then, mark your calendars on the 5th…and make sure you two are free on that day."

"Huh?" Drew and May asked in unison.

"We're going on a little field trip." The purple-haired girl winked.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. The Water's Fine, Master

**Chapter 9: **The Water's Fine, Master.

At the break of dawn on the fifth of May, Drew opened his garage door once again to bring his sweet motorcycle out. Afterwards he took something out again besides his toolbox: a sidecar for his motorcycle. He carefully screwed the bike and the sidecar together which took him at least an hour to complete. He was already greasy and chock full of tar as soon as he was done. He went back inside the house and into the bathroom to clean the axle grease and dirt off his face with a damp towel. Meanwhile, May was packing the things to bring in a big bag—towels, spare clothing, body soap and the like.

Everything was set for their trip to the beach.

"Do we have everything? We better hurry before we're caught in rush hour." Drew said; kicking the ignition on his bike.

"Everything's in the bag, Master." May replied; putting her helmet on.

"Okay, hold on tight."

Drew revved the engine before releasing the brakes and burning rubber on the asphalt. May held on to a bar in front of her; the bike picking up speed on the open road. Fifteen minutes later, the bike pulled over in front of the restaurant where another passenger was waiting.

"You're five minutes late, Drew." Kelly said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The gas just went up by a couple of cents this morning." Drew replied.

"That's not even close to your tardiness!"

"So are you going to hop aboard or walk your way to the beach?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a second."

The fifth of May was a special day for the three of them especially for Drew's magical assistant. It is in this day that she will learn the true meaning of being free. The gang left the hustle and bustle of the city and rode along the coastal highway with the wind caressing their faces. They were exhilarated at the view of the open sea along their way with the sandy beach chock full of vacationers at the other end of the highway.

Eventually, Drew pulled over at the parking lot adjacent to the beach. There were a lot of people there: kids, adults, senior citizens, and not to mention their Pokemon—all doing one thing in common: having fun in the sun.

"You sure know how to pick a wrong date, Kelly." Drew sighed. "The beach is full of people."

"If you weren't such a slowpoke we would've gotten a spot." Kelly replied.

"Well, there's this extra unnecessary weight beside May that slowed my sweet ride down."

"Hey! Who are you calling 'extra unnecessary weight'? My delivery boxes are heavier!"

"Oh, did I mention a name? I think not."

"You know what, Drew—"

"Nope, I don't know yet."

"Ugh! You make me so mad it makes me want to blow up!"

"Be my guest, then."

The beach was a perfect place to be free (according to Kelly herself). Aside from packs of Sharpedo preying on the vacationers and tourists every single year, a lot of people come here to the sands to relax, get a tan (or get barbequed well done), play beach volleyball, make sand castles (and eventually play castle wars and destroy them), collect sea shells and snails and possibly either bring them home for interior decoration or make nice escargots out of some, and others that are too long to be described in this paragraph.

Drew and Kelly were going to make May a free being today. But first, they need to change to something…um…appropriate for the beach.

---0---

Drew slipped in his green polka-dotted purple trunks before coming out of the portable toilet. He found the perfect spot to set up the huge parasol and the rest of his belongings. Moments later, he heard somebody calling him from behind.

"Master, we're back!"

He turned around and as impossible as it may seem his balls almost fell off. The two girls returned; slipped in their swimwear. Kelly's medium of attraction, her one-piece bluish green swimsuit, didn't stand out much to him. So the reason for his balls almost falling off had to be May in a cute red two-piece with a cute ribbon at the center of the top piece and two more cute ribbons on the sides of the bottom one. He felt something stand up below the belt again and it was imperative that he push it down to avoid embarrassment.

"Well Drew, how do I look?" Kelly asked.

"You look like Kelly, of course. What a stupid question." Drew laughed.

"Ugh! The nerve of this arrogant…"

Drew then turned to his pretty magical assistant. "Well, um…I don't really know what to say about you, May."

"There's no need, Master." May winked. "After all, I always try to look cute in everything I wear."

"Hold up! How come May gets all the eye candy? What about me?" Kelly complained.

Suddenly, Drew shoved a big lollipop up Kelly's mouth; gagging her completely. "Does that lollipop count as candy? You're getting a bit annoying."

Kelly pulled the gagged lollipop away from her mouth. "Your time will come, Drew Hayden. Your time will come."

Of course, what use does the swimsuit provide other than being fashionable and attracting people of the opposite sex? Simple: movement on water. May and Kelly ran towards the water until half of their bodies were completely submerged in seawater.

"Come on in, Master!" May cried. "The water's fine!"

"I think I'll pass." Drew replied; putting on his sunglasses and tanning his chest. "Maybe right after my tan."

"What's the matter, Drewsky?" Kelly smirked. "Afraid of the deep blue sea…?"

"I don't think you should…he, he, he…"

Anybody would be pissed off after that serious insult—even the green-haired coordinator. The tan would have to wait: he had somebody to prove his metal to. He marched right towards the water while giving Kelly a serious stare.

"Uh oh, I think he took that one too seriously." Kelly said.

"I told you so." May replied; sighing.

As soon as half of his body was completely submerged, he executed a near-perfect breaststroke. In fact, he felt so pissed off and insulted; he began swimming past the two girls and beyond the safety buoy floating not far from them.

"Wait, Master! You're going out of the safety zone." May cried; paddling towards her master. "It's too dangerous."

"Okay Drew, I'm sorry. You've proven your point." Kelly said. "Now get back here before you take the plunge."

That's when things went horribly wrong.

"AH—!" The brunette girl was pulled down all of a sudden by something underwater.

"May…!" Kelly cried. "Drew! Drew! May was just pulled down! Drew!"

Finally, Drew stopped swimming and realized that he was too far out from the shore. He also realized that Kelly was already calling him for help and May wasn't beside her.

"Don't just stand there, Drew; May's in trouble!" Kelly cried louder than before.

"Go get help! I'll save May!" Drew replied before diving underwater to look for his magical assistant.

Time is of the essence here.

---0---

Several feet below the surface, May's left foot was caught by the tentacle of a wild Tentacruel. The jellyfish Pokemon dragged her deeper and deeper into the ocean as the brunette girl struggled to swim her way back to the surface before she goes any deeper. But the more she struggled, the more the grip was hurting her captured leg and the more she was losing air. Eventually, her struggle ended when water began entering her mouth and nose; losing consciousness and allowing the wild Tentacruel to take her to the deepest depths of the ocean without any form of resistance.

Luckily, Drew was a very fast swimmer and was able to catch up with the wild Tentacruel. He didn't bring his Pokemon with him (even if he did, none of them were capable of an underwater battle) so he had to use his bare hands to fight the Pokemon. He struggled to pull May out of the Pokemon's grasp but without any Pokemon capable of underwater engagement, he was powerless.

_"(Damn, if I only had a water-type Pokemon…)" _Drew thought.

His thoughts were answered by a Lapras that came out of nowhere and attacked the Tentacruel with an Ice Beam attack. The attack wasn't very strong but it was strong enough to drive the wild Pokemon away. Drew caught an unconscious May by the arms as the Lapras took them to the surface and eventually ashore.

"Nice work, Lapras. You deserve a good rest." Kelly recalled the Lapras who saved her friends' lives back to its Pokeball.

Meanwhile, Drew tried light slapping and excessive shaking but nothing seemed to wake May up. He already feared for the worst.

"Come on, May. Please wake up." Drew cried but to no avail. "May…! Come on! May…! May…!"

"She can't hear you, Drew. You'll have to apply CPR." Kelly said.

"CPR…? You mean…"

"There's no other way. You're the only one who can do it."

"I wish it didn't have to come to this. I get injuries almost every day just by accidentally kissing May. Here goes…"

Drew took a deep breath and practically touched May's open mouth with his just for him to apply some air. He stopped at nothing just to get a sign of hope from his magical assistant (which really defeats the purpose of being a genie in the first place when she can't save herself). A few anxious minutes later, May finally opened her eyes to the real world but Drew kept on applying CPR non-stop without even looking if the victim was already conscious.

"Um, Drew…" Kelly tried to stop Drew but to no avail.

Too much air was already taking a toll on May; as if she was drowning again not from water but from air. She had to do something—like a nice shin kick directly at his balls.

And yes, she didn't know what hit her after the initial attack.

"Huh? Master, oh no…what have I done?" May panicked. "I hate this habit of mine!"

"It looks like magical May strikes again." Kelly giggled.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Pika Pika! Pi Pikachu!

**Chapter 10: **Pika Pika! Pi Pikachu!

The sun rose up on a very chilly but very sunny morning; three days after the beach trip. Drew blanketed himself under layers and layers of comforters and blankets. The weather was so cold; it felt like autumn rather than spring. His sparkling rose was placed in its new home: a new flower vase on top of a small round table just beside his bed. It took only a few clicks of the clock to set off its earsplitting alarm at seven in the morning.

Strangely enough, Drew didn't respond to the alarm at all. He let the thing turn off itself a minute later. He twisted and turned in his bed along with the layers of blankets and comforters making him toasty and snug. But if he wasn't planning on waking up sometime soon, he thought that he'd at least wake May up to keep him company. Still sleepy and a bit weak, he took the rose out of the new vase and chanted the magic words before throwing it to the open space. As usual, the puff of pink smoke filled the room and Drew's magical assistant appeared with a sunny smile.

"Good morning, Master!" May greeted (and to think that she still kept on calling him "Master" instead of his name).

"Morning, May…" Drew mumbled; twisting away from the wall.

"Huh? Is something the matter, Master? You don't seem very well today."

"Ugh…I just need some more sleep. I didn't get enough last night."

"How about I fix you a nice breakfast in bed?"

"Your best bet would be to call Kelly. The pantries are biting the dust."

"I guess so."

May decided to watch reruns of the late night soap operas on TV while waiting for Drew to wake up. Of course, the shows were entertaining enough to let the time fly by (she spent at least an entire tissue box just crying over the impending death of Francois because of leukemia). But two solid hours later, May began to worry about her master's condition.

"Master, it's already nine in the morning. Aren't you going to wake up?" She asked.

But all May got for a reply was a sickening moan. She placed her hand on top of Drew's forehead and quickly felt a burning feeling.

"Oh my goodness, you're burning hot!" May cried. "Don't worry, Master; I'm here to help you."

When she meant by help; she meant calling for one. The only number she knew was the delivery hotline for Noodles and More. It would have to do. The more the high fever persisted, the more agonizing Drew's moaning became.

"Hello, 'Noodles and More'; how can I help you?" Kelly answered the call.

"Kelly…? Oh thank goodness. This is an emergency!" May cried.

"May…? Why? What's the matter? Did Drew make you do 'stuff' again?"

"No, it's not that. It's worse than that!"

"What? Much worse than making you do 'stuff'…?"

May explained everything to Kelly; every bit of detail including her master's current situation.

"I wish I could be of help right away, May." Kelly said. "But we're expecting quite a lot of people today. I need to help out in the restaurant. I'll come over there once I'm done."

"But what should I do for now?" May asked; extremely worried. "He's the kind of person who would solve problems as normal as possible. What If he dies? I can't bring him back to life."

"Calm down, May. A simple fever is not deadly. Just put a cold damp towel on top of his forehead. That should keep the fever at bay."

"Cold damp towel…okay, I got it."

"I have to go, May. We're about to open shop. I'll call you to give you more tips if I find the time."

As soon as Kelly hung up and May put the handset down, the latter quickly looked for a clean towel and a basin to put in the ice cold water. As directed, he dampened the dry towel with the cold water in the basin before folding it and putting it on top of Drew's forehead. The effect of the temporary remedy took effect a few minutes later.

"Well, that did the trick. But I don't think this is going to work by itself." May sighed.

Then the phone rang all of a sudden. May answered the phone immediately; hoping that it was from Kelly with more help.

---0---

"How's he doing?" Kelly asked over the phone.

"He's not as warm as a few hours ago." May replied. "But I don't think this is going to do any good alone."

"I know. Try to feed him something and let him take some medicine."

"Well, food is a bit scarce here in the house."

"That idiot…! Doesn't he learn to restock his pantries with food? Fine, fine, I'll bring something over. Give me 30 minutes."

Again, both of them hung up on each other. While waiting for help to arrive, May continued with the water therapy on Drew. Although Kelly assured May that a simple fever isn't very deadly, the latter couldn't help but worry at all. After all, Drew is her master and it falls on the brunette girl to keep her master in good condition. Then, a brilliant idea hit her head hard.

"I know!" With one snap of May's fingers a book appeared out of thin air and landed on her palm. Then, she scanned the pages until she found what she was looking for. "I know there's a basic spell here for full health recovery. It's worth giving a shot."

May took up the basic stance right before dancing while looking at the steps in the book. The music started to fade in as she executed every step in the book without going off beat. She even turned around in full circle three times before her hands were sparkling with magical powers. As soon as May finished every step indicated in the book, she casted the spell on her sick and weary master.

But when Drew disappeared beneath his blankets abruptly, May thought that something was definitely wrong.

"Huh? Where did you go, Master?" May lifted the blankets up.

She saw a Pikachu right underneath the blankets—which wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"What the…ACK! May, what did you do to me?!" The Pikachu talked back. "Why did you turn me into a Pikachu?"

"Wait, that doesn't seem right." May looked at her spell book and flipped to the next page. "It wasn't supposed to…oh no…oh no!"

"Now what…?"

"This…this isn't a cure spell!"

"What? Well what is it, then?!"

"It's…It's…

"It's a what?"

"It's a transformation spell."

That explains much of everything. May thought that it was a cure spell since it had the same title on the page. She realized that the cure spell was on the next page and the title of the transformation spell was torn off. This was no longer premature magic at work but clumsiness.

"Do something, May! I can't become a top coordinator while I'm a Pokemon." Drew demanded.

"Don't worry, Master. The effect will wear off eventually. I just don't know when." May replied.

"It better be."

"I'm really sorry, Master. I was trying to cure you."

"You do know that a simple fever can be cured by rest and some medicine, don't you?"

"Well, I thought that you wouldn't make it. He, he, he…silly me…"

Then just out of nowhere, Kelly let herself inside Drew's room where she saw both the brunette girl and a cuddly little Pikachu.

"Wow! What a cute little Pikachu!" The purple-haired girl quickly grabbed Pikachu and cuddled its adorable cheeks. "You're so soft and cuddly; I want to catch you!"

"Um, Kelly…" May tried calling her friend's attention.

"Not now, May…I love cuddly things like this Pikachu. You're so adorable; I want to make you mine!"

"Kelly…that's Drew…"

Strangely enough, Kelly stopped cuddling Pikachu the moment she heard the truth from May and held the Pokemon right in front of her. Much to her disbelief, she just said those things to her least favorite person in the world.

"So you want to make me mine, eh?" The Pikachu smirked.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Where's That Magic Spell?

**Chapter 11: **Where's that Magic Spell?

Drew the Pikachu waited for the spell accidentally casted on him by his magical assistant to wear off. In the meantime and as much as she hated doing it, Kelly fed the Pikachu with her homemade soup filled with fresh herbs. The purple-haired girl never laid her hands on the Pikachu ever again after realizing that he just complimented Drew when she wasn't supposed to. May scanned the pages of her spell book for a way to turn Drew back to normal but the book was so old; it was literally falling apart (5,000 years of toting around with the same book has its downsides). Much of the spells had their headings torn off because of the brittleness of the leaves.

"Pi Pikachu…!" Drew the Pikachu was messing with Kelly. "Ha, ha, ha…maybe I should be a Pikachu for life…maybe I'll deserve more respect from you."

"Shut up and drink your soup, Drew." Kelly replied with a pissed off tone.

"Little Pikachu needs a cuddle buddy." The Pikachu shook its tail and, along with it, its rear. "Come on, don't be shy."

"You do not want me pissed off, Drew."

"Oh what's the matter? Does the little girl have a booboo? I think I have a booboo."

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Mommy, I got a booboo. Please lick it. Ha, ha, ha, ha…"

If there's one thing Kelly can't stand, its baby talk. She grabbed the Pikachu's tail and took it in a spin before hurling it straight into the wall. One and a half feet distance from the wall and the throwing point plus a hurling force equal to a professional javelin thrower was really going to leave a mark.

"Kelly, that's cruelty to Pokemon!" May said.

"Yeah, she's right!" The Pikachu got back on its feet and faced Kelly. "You call yourself a Pokemon coordinator?"

"First of all, you're not a Pokemon but a freak of nature." Kelly replied. "And second, I'd prefer to call it 'laughing at Drew's mishap'."

"Come on, when will you two make up and shake hands?" May sighed.

"Until she (he) apologizes to me…!" Drew and Kelly replied in unison.

After reaching the end of the page, the brunette girl found no counter spell for the transformation magic. But it didn't mean that Drew was doomed to be a Pikachu for all eternity.

"Most of the titles have been torn off from the pages." May said. "I'll have to look for the ones closest to a negation spell."

"I can't believe this is happening to me." The Pikachu sighed.

---0---

May is an expert in determining dance steps. She could easily identify if a step could be helpful in Drew's transformation dilemma. There were at least two factors that made the brunette girl worry so much: (1) some helpful steps were mixed in with non-helpful ones; and (2) premature magic. In other words, she would require lots of luck on this one as much as her master.

She found a certain spell on the brittle book of hers that contained helpful steps. The only way to determine whether the spell is the one or just another bust is to try it out.

"This looks promising. It's worth a shot." May took the basic pre-dancing stance as the music faded in.

"It sucks to be you, Drew." Kelly laughed.

"Shut up." Drew smirked.

After at least a full minute of graceful rhythm, May finally completed the steps from start to end and spread her sparkling hands in front of the Pikachu who disappeared in a puff of smoke afterwards. The brunette girl was anxious for an end result—the kind of result that was satisfactory and not poor.

Unfortunately, Drew the Pikachu was still a Pikachu the moment the smoke cleared. He still had the same red sacs on his cheeks and the same zigzag tail.

"Nothing happened." Kelly said. "What was that anyway?"

_"Caution: smoke can be toxic depending on health condition of the caster." _May read the fine print on the spell she just casted. "Oh, this is just a spell to generate smoke."

"Smoke…? Why do you need a smoke spell?"

"To make a clean getaway in tight situations…?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

May looked for another spell in her brittle book which was literally breaking down with every lift of the page. Suddenly, she came across a series of dance steps that seemed very familiar to her. That's when it hit her—the steps she saw looked like the same ones in the negation spell she was trying to recall.

"These look like the steps for a negation spell." May said. "But…they seem to be not in the order I remember."

"You won't know until you try it." Kelly replied. "Go for it, May."

"Okay, here goes."

Drew obviously knew that anything that May casts is a total disaster. He braced himself for a theater of possible pain and utter humiliation the moment his magical assistant danced to the music. There was one odd thing about this spell…and it happened the moment she casted the magic on Drew who was enveloped in smoke. Kelly was also enveloped in smoke in par with Drew; shrieking a little. Nothing particular happened to them (no physical mutations whatsoever and Drew was still a cuddly little Pikachu or so they thought) as soon as the smoke cleared…except for one.

"Whoa! Why did I become a Pikachu too?" The Pikachu talking had Kelly's voice. "Then who's inside…"

"Aw, what a cute little Pikachu…I want to give it a big warm hug." The one inside Kelly's human body was Drew; trying to imitate the body's voice. "A big warm hug followed by a nice ripe spanking."

"ACK…! May, what the heck was that?!"

"I never noticed that you girls love wearing skirts all the time. It's pretty refreshing if you ask me."

"Not talking to you, Drewsky…!"

Again, May apologized for the mishap her premature magic made.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She was so sorry; she had to say those words at least ten times in rapid succession. "I didn't know that was a switch spell."

"Are you saying that we switched bodies?" Kelly the Pikachu said. "Then you have to switch us back."

"No way, I think I'm beginning to like being a girl." Drew, inside the purple-haired girl's body replied; striking a pose before a tall mirror. "Belay that order, May."

"B-But Master…"

"Hey! You give back what belongs to me right now!"

"Oh sure, I'll give it back to you…after my little game of revenge."

"Uh oh…" May quickly covered her eyes as she heard sounds of excessive beating and bullying.

Drew hasn't forgotten that painful experience involving a wall, his face, and fifty miles an hour. He just returned the favor double the force.

---0---

"Aha! This must be it! My intuition tells me so!" May cried the moment she found a very convincing spell. Like most of the spells in the book, the title has been torn off.

"Your intuition is laughing at me, May." The Pikachu replied. "Please tell me that's the right spell."

"I'm very sure of it, Master! It's becoming all clear to me now. Stay where you are."

"Like I have a choice…"

The spell she found should work. In fact, it had to work. Drew had enough of being a Pokemon for one whole day. The sun was setting already and May decided to give it one last try before rendering her spell book useless and obsolete. Again, she followed the instructions promptly; noting every dance step she made without going off tune to the mystic music (which until now nobody knows where it was coming from). After a full minute, the Pikachu disappeared in a cloud of smoke for the third time. The girls watched anxiously and waited for the smoke to clear.

Unbelievable as it might seem, May actually pulled the spell successfully. Her master was overjoyed to be human again. Overjoyed, May jumped and cheered as a result of her recent victory.

"I did it! I did it! I can't believe it!" May cheered.

"I hate to burst your bubble, May." Kelly replied. "But…"

"Huh?"

"You missed a spot."

Kelly pointed somewhere near Drew's rear where a Pikachu's tail was still standing. Drew instantly freaked out the moment he saw his wiggling tail.

"Ah! My magic wasn't strong enough!" May's cheers turned quickly into tears. "I'm sorry, Master! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Drew sighed.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. I Can't Sleep, May

**Chapter 12: **I Can't Sleep, May.

**A/N: **May's lullaby in this chapter is pertaining to the same lullaby and ending song in the Pokemon 6th Movie: _Jirachi Wish Maker _(American: "Make a Wish"; Japanese: _"Chiisaki Mono"_ or "A Small Thing")_._

Nighttime fell upon the bustling city of LaRousse. The moon and the stars appeared on the black curtain. Drew still had the fever but it wasn't as worse as during the morning. May continued the water therapy to her master. Kelly left before sundown but she promised to come back tomorrow to check on Drew (as much as she didn't want to, she was doing it for May's sake). It was already time for the cool-headed coordinator to hit the sack and get on the dream express. For him, today was a long and arduous day. He cared less about dinner and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner, Master?" May asked. "Kelly left something for you to eat. Besides, you need to eat to recover quickly."

"At this rate, I'm too tired to even take a bite. Good night, May." Drew replied; taking cover beneath his blanket.

The master always has the final say (at least according to May). The brunette girl has no choice but to not start an argument and sit down on top of the table before turning into a rose and calling it a day. Since Drew was too tired to even move his mouth, he was definitely too tired to walk all the way to his desk and put the sparkling flower back in its vase. The flower would have to sleep for the night on top of the desk.

Several minutes later, Drew's eyes popped open for some reason. It wasn't the cold night wind blowing through the window or the noise of a big party a few blocks away. Heck, he could even sleep in the middle of a gun war—with all the shells exploding and guns firing. He tried repositioning himself; hoping to get a comfortable spot. He closed his eyes a second time to catch some Zs.

The same thing happened right before ten in the evening. He popped his eyes open and this time he rose up from his bed. He didn't feel hungry or thirsty at all. He just couldn't get to sleep. Again, he looked for another comfortable position before sleeping again.

The routine seemed to be ineffective after a few more times. As much as he didn't want to bother his magical assistant just because of a simple case of insomnia, he had to.

"What's the matter, Master?" May yawned, waking up from her version of sleep.

"I can't sleep, May." Drew said. "I'm very tired but I can't get to sleep."

"You can always wish to be able to sleep."

"Like I said before, I don't want to waste my wishes on problems that can be solved normally."

"If that's what you like then I have just the probable cure for insomnia."

With a snap of both her fingers simultaneously, two bricks appeared in mid-air and landed on her palms. Before Drew could even ask what was May going to do with those bricks, he already got smacked by hard packed clay in both sides of his head.

"Are you asleep, Master?" May asked.

"I'm nowhere near asleep. I'm seeing stars." Drew replied; dizzy.

"Okay, let's try that again."

May tried the same trick a second time…with the same results. Drew was beginning to think that he wasn't being helped to be put to sleep but being battered for no particular reason at all.

"Are you asleep now?" The brunette girl asked.

"Have you ever wondered why stars twinkle, May?" Drew replied; delirious and hallucinating.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Let's try that—"

Before she could even smack Drew for a third time, the green-haired boy snatched the bricks off May's hands and used the smacking against her in the head.

"OW! OW! OW! Master, that hurts!" May shrieked for every smack of the brick. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

---0---

May took out a pocket watch out and held on to the tip of the suspended chain: positioning it like a pendulum in a grandfather's clock. She was about to try something classic and seemingly convincing in terms of results—hypnosis. She told her master to look directly at the swinging clock and not at something distracting like her master's reflection on the mirror. The method was pretty much a cliché but the results seemed very convincing.

"You are getting sleepy. You feel like going to sleep." The brunette girl said softly; swinging the pendulum sideways.

However, Drew didn't feel anything near deep sleep. He was looking at the clock and he was feeling nowhere near sleepy at all. Still, May continued swinging the pendulum sideways; repeating the same set of commands to her master.

"You are getting sleepy." May said. "You feel like going…to…sleep…"

But instead, she ended up getting sleepy and collapsed under weariness. Drew poked the sleeping beauty in hopes to get a response…or at least a simple moan. Then, he decided to try something entertaining for a quick change of pace.

"When I snap my fingers…" Drew whispered into May's ear. "…you are now a Starly."

As expected of somebody under a hypnotic spell, May suddenly rose up and began acting like a wild Starly; flapping her arms like a pair of feathered wings and crying the cry of a Starly.

"Okay, I didn't expect that to work." Drew said. "When I snap my fingers, you will return to normal."

As soon as he snapped his fingers, May stopped acting like a wild Starly and stood in front of Drew; wondering why she's standing in front of Drew.

"What just happened?" May asked; clueless.

"Nothing, I was just having fun with you for a while." Drew replied; trying to hold his laughter.

"Huh? I…don't quite get it. Let's try the trick one more—"

"No! No more hypnotic tricks!"

"Okay, okay, you don't need to go all out like that Master."

---0---

"Master, why don't you try counting Mareep?" May suggested. "I always do that when I can't get to sleep inside the rose."

"Counting Mareep…? It sounds like another cartoon cliché." Drew replied. "Well, it's worth a shot."

Drew closed his eyes and laid flat on his bed before counting Mareep. Judging by the reddish looks in his eyes, he would bet half of his contest ribbons that he'd be asleep at the count of thirty. He began counting from one with no numbers left behind or repeated.

"One Mareep…two Mareep…three Mareep…" Drew counted in his sleep. "…four Mareep…five Mareep…six Mareep…"

A few minutes later, he went past thirty and kissed half of his ribbon collection goodbye (of course, that really never happened; just a metaphor). More minutes have passed since he failed to go to sleep at thirty; Drew was still awake. Eventually after the 50th mark, he rose up from bed and faced his magical assistant.

"May, it's not working." Drew said. "I'm still as pepped up as somebody on a high."

"Um…yeah…" May replied; seemingly doubtful.

"What's wrong? You're the one who suggested this."

The brunette girl pointed below the both of them. Drew instantly freaked out as soon as he saw that the floor had completely disappeared beneath an entire flock of Mareep. His room was filled with Mareep from every corner.

"ACK…! What are all these Mareep doing here?!" Drew cried. "Where did they come from?"

"I-I don't know, Master." May explained. "They just started coming from the window when you began counting."

"Come on, May. I can't sleep with all these wooly Mareep here."

"Don't worry, Master. The disappearance spell is one of my fortes."

"Then do it!"

The disappearance spell became one of May's best spells since it was easy to cast and needed only a few dance steps to pull it off compared to the rest of the spells in her book. It only took her half the required time for a normal spell to complete this one. The disappearing act worked at first…if only she realized that she didn't pull off a disappearing spell at all. Drew felt like frozen dinner when he realized the fact that his beloved room was infested with Pineco.

"May, please tell me that these are gentle-natured Pineco you just brought in." Drew said.

"I'm not sure about that, Master." May replied.

Suddenly, all the Pineco in the room glowed brightly. The rest was…well, history…and explosive.

---0---

It was already midnight. May was tired and wanted to go to sleep but Drew was more tired than her but couldn't go to sleep. They couldn't think of any more bright ideas and decided to call it a day and force themselves to sleep. While Drew forced himself to sleep without the aid of the feeling of sleepiness May decided to hum a soft melodic tune that goes way back when she was still a princess. The brunette girl patted her master's head while humming.

Much to her surprise, she noticed that her simple lullaby had a sleeping effect on her master. She continued to hum the lullaby until the singer fell asleep as well. Yes, she slept the night away without turning into a rose.

---0---

The next morning, Drew woke up at exactly seven in the morning. He realized that his fever broke the moment he touched his forehead. He also realized that May was sleeping beside him; her head and arms on top of his bed while sitting on a chair.

"She stayed up just to see me go to sleep." Drew said to himself. "She's definitely like the real May; I'll give her that."

Drew lifted May up and placed her on top of his bed; with an added blanket as bonus.

"Master…" May moaned.

"Nice work, May." Drew smiled. "Sweet dreams."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. I Will Be Your Last Master, May P1

**Chapter 13: **I Will Be Your Last Master, May (Part 1 of 3)

"**Wish Upon a May!" 3-Part Halftime Finale**

It was raining. Drew despised the rain…even if his Roselia needed water to grow just like the rest of his plants in the garden in front.

He looked outside the window and saw the rain coming down from heavy dark clouds hovering above the city. He watched his sweet Roselia playing outside in the rain along with its other Pokemon buddies (also grass types). He didn't hate Roselia playing in the rain; he hated the rain itself. The feeling of gloominess overwhelmed him as soon as the first few drops of rain hit the ground. Although nothing tragic really happened in the past, he still hated the rain for making him feel gloomy all over from head to toe.

May, on the other hand, was no different.

"You hate the rain too, May?" Drew asked; sitting beside his magical assistant.

"Um…yeah…" May replied; doubtful.

"It looks like you hate something else. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I think its best not to know, Master."

"Do I have to use my third wish on you?"

Having this kind of simple conversation brought something up for Drew to ponder on.

"By the way, what will happen after I use all my wishes up?" Drew asked. "I can't believe I just noticed this now."

"I…I…" At first, the brunette girl couldn't answer. But she took a deep breath and tried again. "I'll turn back into a rose and wait for another master. You can't call on me anymore."

"I don't want you to go, May."

"But it's the law, Master. I have no choice but to obey it."

Drew placed his hands on top of May's shoulders while putting up a serious face. "I will be your last Master, May. I promise you that."

May was utterly shocked. "Master, I…I…"

"My decision stands. I wish for your freedom, May."

Unfortunately, nothing usual or unusual for that matter happened. There was no music, no dancing, and not to mention May's usual reply whenever Drew wishes for something. The first few seconds after the declaration of a wish was nothing more but pure silence.

"Where's my wish? You're supposed to fulfill my wish, right?" Drew said.

May simply looked away from her master in utter dismay.

"Come on, May. What happened? Why didn't my wish come true?"

"Master…what you're asking…is simply impossible."

---0---

Drew saw no reason why his wish was seemingly impossible to fulfill. His other wishes were somewhat fulfilled by his magical assistant without doubts, hesitations, or certain conditions. Although his third wish wasn't counted as a used wish, he demanded an explanation—and he meant one.

"Why can't you fulfill that wish?" Drew asked; clenching his fist and building his anger up inside him. "I thought you were supposed to fulfill other people's desires no matter how good or evil their intentions are."

"I…can't…" May replied; shaken with fear. "I just…can't…do it…"

"Darn it, May! Is that all you have to say?!" Drew snapped. "Why can't you?! I demand an explanation right now!"

"I really can't…it's just impossible—"

Out of nothing but pure anger, Drew lost his cool and pushed May against a nearby wall. The impact hurt May as much as seeing her master very, very angry. Drew was no longer the Drew Hayden everybody knew and adored as a top coordinator.

"Don't give me that crap!" Drew said angrily; tightening his grip against May's shoulders. "I'm here helping you to be free by wishing your freedom and all you can say is its IMPOSSIBLE?!"

"I'm sorry, Master. I just can't do it. I just can't." May replied; crying a river.

"Why can't you?! Is your shame too unbearable, huh?"

"Master, if you wish for me to be free, I'll die!"

Suddenly, Drew stopped and loosened his grip on May's shoulders. The brunette girl slowly slid down the face of the wall and landed rear first on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Drew said; a bit shaken.

"What do you think will happen to an artifact after 5,000 years?" May replied.

Having realized that piece of dreadful information, Drew laid back on a chair; feeling a sense of utter shame. May stood up.

"I'm really sorry, Master. I still want to live in this world." May said, looking away from Drew. "I don't want to die. I appreciate your concern though. I really do."

"May…" Drew replied. "Isn't there another way?"

"There's no other way. This is my end of the bargain in exchange for a second chance in life."

That was the reality of May's fate during that cold and rainy day. It was like Drew was made to decide between two choices in which nothing good would come out of either one of them. He regretted losing his cool and hurting May and, above all else, hurting himself in the process. There was really no way May could be as free as a human being…and it just so happened that Drew had to realize that inconvenient truth the hard way. He turned away and locked himself in his room; leaving May all alone in the dark kitchen.

From that day on, Drew and May had little or no contact with each other at all.

---0---

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We're closed now." Kelly said; opening the front door which made her change her mind. "D-Drew…! What are you doing at this late hour?"

"I never had the chance to eat dinner. I was busy preparing to leave in two days time." Drew replied.

"You're going to leave already? I guess time flies when you're doing something worthwhile. Come on in, I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks, Kelly…even though you hate me as much as Misty hates bugs."

The sneezing stuff was becoming more and more of a routine lately. A hundred miles away from LaRousse, in the huge dome known as the Cerulean City Gym, Misty sneezed all of a sudden while feeding her water Pokemon. She rubbed her nose with a clean hanky.

"Ugh…maybe night swimming was a bad idea after all." Misty said to herself before sneezing even louder a second time.

Back at Kelly's place, Drew waited for his food in a random table. While waiting, he kept thinking about his magical assistant whom he left to watch over the house while he took care of necessary business. A few minutes later, Kelly came out of the kitchen with a bowl of warm noodles. It was still raining outside and the wind was chilly to the bone. Ramen was just what he needed next to a friend.

"How is it, Drew? I made it myself." Kelly smiled.

"It's terrific. I love it." Drew replied.

Instantly, Kelly noticed her friend was acting strangely. Drew should be teasing her cooking skills right about now. But for now, she let him be and asked a different question. She wanted to be sure that Drew's strange actions weren't a coincidence.

"Oh, that reminds me, where's May? I haven't seen her since yesterday." Kelly asked.

"She's watching over the house. I can't risk leaving it empty anyway." Drew replied.

"Come on, Drew. Give May a break. Besides, your house can protect itself. Just lock the doors and windows."

"This is LaRousse City, Kelly. Burglars are techies here."

It was no coincidence—Drew wasn't himself.

"Okay Drew, fess up. Did something happen between you and May?" Kelly slammed her hands flat on the table surface.

"Whoa! Watch it, you almost spilled the soup." Drew tried straying off-topic.

"You can't talk your way out of me, mister. Now tell me everything or I'll make you pay double for that ramen."

"Come on, can't you cut a hungry person some slack?"

"I would if they would be so kind as to answer a simple question honestly."

Regardless of Kelly's warning, Drew continued to feast on the noodles until the last noodle and the last drop of its broth.

"Are you quite done yet?" Kelly asked. "You can start explaining yourself now."

"Do you really want to know that badly?" Drew sighed.

"Are you toying with me or just plain dense as a brick? Of course I want to know. May's my friend too—even if she's not the May I know back in Lilycove City."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to butt in others' business?"

"That does it!"

---0---

Drew came home all wet. The downpour got a lot stronger since he left the restaurant where he got a painful (and deserving according to Kelly) slap in the face. His right cheek, where his friend's hand landed with tremendous force, was still red until now.

"May, I'm home." He cried; taking his shoes off at the entrance before stepping in the house with his pair of slippers.

However, the house was very quiet—too quiet for comfort.

"May, are you here?" Drew tried again; apology included. "Look, I'm really sorry if I hurt you yesterday. I know I was a bit rash back then."

There was still no answer from his magical assistant.

"Now where could she be? I told her to stay in the house." He muttered; walking towards the fridge where he saw an unusual note posted by fridge magnets. "A note…?"

As soon as Drew read the note, that's when he realized that the situation took a turn…for the worse.

_**"Dear Master, it's such an honor to have served with you for more than a month. If you're reading this letter, then I'm not here anymore. I'm breaking my contract with you as a master. Please don't look for me anymore. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me. Goodbye…Drew…"**_

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. I Will Be Your Last Master, May P2

**Chapter 14: **I Will Be Your Last Master, May (Part 2 of 3)

"**Wish Upon a May!" 3-Part Halftime Finale**

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

_Drew Hayden just received a painful slap in the face delivered by his friend and fellow coordinator Kelly. For Drew, it was expected of a person who was pissed off after being annoyed so much. After all, he begged to be slapped. _

_"What's the matter with you? You're not acting like yourself today." Kelly said out of concern._

_"Why bother? All this time, our efforts were in vain from the start." Drew sighed in dismay. _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"This…whole 'freedom' thing…it was all a bust."_

_"You mean helping May to be free? What do you mean it's all a bust?"_

_Drew stopped talking. He had said enough already. From that point on, he refused to answer any more questions coming from his purple-haired friend. Kelly took a deep breath before saying anything—anything such as useful information._

_"Don't you want to hear what I found out about the desert kingdom?" Kelly said. _

_"The desert kingdom…?" Drew asked in reply. _

_"While you were having so much fun with your magical assistant, I've been doing my homework about May's homeland. But it seems that you don't want to hear it so—"_

_Drew jumped off from his seat and grasped Kelly's shoulders—Drew wanted to hear it. "Tell me everything. Don't miss out on one detail."_

_"Okay, okay, just calm down and let me go. Jeez, you can be so jumpy sometimes."_

---0---0---FLASHBACK END---0---0---

Drew crumpled the note May left and threw it along with all the other trash in the house. He wasn't about to let May go. After all, he still had three wishes left. He stormed out of the house and went into the garage where he took out his beloved motorcycle. The rain kept on pouring down like a continuous waterfall but not even the elements could stop him from accomplishing one last task: getting May back to LaRousse. He revved his bike before burning rubber along the wet roads of the city suburbs.

"I know you won't forget what I did to you, May." Drew said to himself. "But right now, I need you more than ever."

Before leaving the city limits, he pulled over to the restaurant downtown to pick a friend up.

"You're late, Drew." Kelly said; getting in behind Drew. "May's probably at the southern exit by now."

"Then we need to hurry." Drew replied. "Hang on tight."

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

_"How come I never noticed a bunch of ruins south of the city?" Drew asked; pointing at a castle-like legend in the middle of a desert south of the city._

_"It was only unearthed after a vicious sandstorm several years ago." Kelly explained. "This was where the desert kingdom once stood. The kingdom where the present LaRousse City stands was its political enemy back then. Of course, land was the source of the dispute."_

_"So what happened then?"_

_"Apparently, the desert kingdom came under siege by the enemy. The royal family tried to escape but they came under attack by enemy cavalry. None of the royal family survived the ambush. It seems that May's story was right on the money." _

_"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Kelly. But how will this solve May's problem?"_

_"Don't rush me, Drew. I'll get to that."_

_"Oh, sorry…"_

_"I'm sure May told you already that she'll die if you wish her to be free. A 5,000-year-old genie becoming a 5,000-year-old human will only result in a boatload of sand."_

_"Yeah, she was really serious about that. I also realized it too."_

_"Lucky for you, there is a way…but you won't like it."_

_"What?"_

_"You and May must do a special ritual where May first transformed into a genie. It will make her human undoubtedly without turning her into a boatload of sand. However…"_

_"However…?"_

_"You two will switch places. You will end up as the new genie and May will be your mistress." _

---0---0--- FLASHBACK END ---0---0---

Drew couldn't care less about the risky thought. For him, May had every right to wish for freedom and other stuff that she might want. The only solution was a double-edged sword: Drew would soon have to take orders from May if they both agree to undergo the ritual. But he didn't care about the kickback…as long as May's wish comes true no matter what it takes.

"Are you even certain that she's at the ruins?" Drew said; driving his motorcycle along the southern freeway.

"I can't be sure about that." Kelly replied. "It's the only place I know she'll go to at these kinds of times."

"Let's hope your intuition is right. I don't want to waste good money on gasoline these days."

Halfway across the southern freeway, the two of them saw towering rock formations in the middle of a small desert on the left side of the freeway. There was no mistaking it; those rock formations were the ruins of the ancient desert kingdom.

"I can see the castle ruins up ahead." Kelly said. "Turn on the next exit and cross the interchange."

"We don't have time to pay some stupid toll." Drew smirked. "Hold on tight, Kelly. This is going to be bumpy."

"Huh? Wait, Drew what are you—WHOA!"

The motorcycle broke off from the asphalt and entered the center isle where it took off from the slope of the isle. Drew and Kelly (the latter screaming like a little girl) jumped over the other opposite-bound highway and the fence before touching down on the desert itself. It wasn't raining from where they were right now; the stars were just hiding behind the clouds.

"Drew, there's a thing we like to call 'defensive driving'!" Kelly cried.

"You know what they say: offense is the best defense." Drew laughed.

"You're hopeless."

---0---0--- FLASHBACK START ---0---0---

_"Hello?" Kelly answered the phone just as soon as she was ready to hit the sack. _

_"Your prediction was right on the money, Kelly." Drew replied from the other end of the line. "May just ditched me."_

_"Technically, it's partly your fault for getting all worked up and hurting her. That alone can serve her reason for running away."_

_"I won't forget what I did. I regret it. I just…"_

_"Just what…?"_

_"I just…wanted to help her. If she likes being free so much then I'll give it to her at the best of my abilities."_

_"Drew, there's a reason why selflessness and selfishness are balanced on the scale. You just learned that concept the hard way."_

_"I want to get her back. I want to see May again…and tell her I'm really sorry down to the bottom of my aching heart."_

_"Wow…you can get pretty deep sometimes, Drew. I guess I have no choice then. Pick me up in the restaurant in five minutes. If May just left like you said, then she couldn't have gone too far out."_

_"Okay, I'll be there…and thanks, Kelly."_

_"Thanks? For what…?"_

_"For helping me even though you hate me so much." _

_"Stop acting like a drama king and get your lazy butt over here."_

---0---0--- FLASHBACK END ---0---0---

Meanwhile, May stood in front of what remained of her former home 5,000 years ago. The castle walls and the stone buildings were covered in green moss. The insides of these buildings were mostly covered in sand. Even with much of the citadel weathered by the elements, she could still see the image of the castle she used to live in with her family.

"This place…it's so nostalgic." May said. "I'm finally home…"

Suddenly, she turned around the moment she heard the roar of a motorcycle nearby. At first she saw a bright light coming towards the ruins. Upon closer inspection, the motorcycle jumped off the slope of a tall hill and saw Drew revving his sweet ride and Kelly falling off the bike and falling head first on the sand. The wheels of the big bike landed on the sand and stopped in its tracks. Meanwhile, Kelly rose up and reprimanded Drew for reckless driving.

"Drew, are you drunk?! You could've almost killed the both of us back there!" Kelly yelled.

"I told you to hang on tight. Now look what happened to you." Drew replied.

"I did! I did! Your sweaty shirt loosened my grip! Ugh, and it stinks to kingdom come!"

"That wasn't me. Take a good look at your shoes. You stepped on somebody's crap along the way."

Normally, nothing good comes out of a pointless argument. But this was one exception the moment Drew and Kelly heard May smile and laugh. Her deep sorrow that was contained inside her heart quickly changed to happiness for the time being.

It seems that there may be still hope after all.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. I Will Be Your Last Master, May P3

**Chapter 15: **I Will Be Your Last Master, May (Part 3 of 3; with Epilogue)

"**Wish Upon a May!" 3-Part Halftime Finale**

The three young lads walked a little bit further from the castle ruins and stopped on a random spot in the middle of the sea of sand. That random spot happened to be the exact spot where May was killed by the enemy and the same spot where she made the contract of another life in exchange for an eternal obligation to fulfill other people's desires.

"This is the spot, you guys." May stood on the spot and lied down on the sand; depicting the exact events of her demise 5,000 years ago.

"I'm amazed at the technology back then. I can't believe a flaming rock hurled from a catapult tower could reach as far as this." Kelly said. "Are you sure it was a catapult and not a trebuchet?"

"By the time the trebuchets could even get in range, they would have escaped." Drew replied. "Besides, medieval trebuchets are bigger than the castle towers themselves."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Kelly said. "Well then, shall we begin the ritual?"

May took a few steps back; fear written all over her face. Kelly, instead of asking what's wrong, gave May a smirk.

"How…how did you know about the ritual?" May asked.

"You're not the only one with a guide, May." Kelly replied. "It won't turn you into sand, don't worry."

"Of course, it won't! Master will start taking orders from me if that happens!"

"Didn't you wish to be free in the first place? For what reason have I been scouring the city library for weeks on end?"

"I really want to, Kelly. But I can't. I don't want people to suffer just because of my selfishness. I'm not doing the ritual."

"But May—"

"My decision stands."

It seemed that the brunette girl's decision was absolute and there was nothing Drew and Kelly could do to change it. That was until Drew decided to take matters into his own two hands.

"It's okay if you don't want to, May." Drew said.

"What? What are you talking about? Whose side are you on?" Kelly replied in shock.

"Just let me talk to May alone, okay?"

The purple-haired girl never said a word after that. Drew turned his attention back to his magical assistant. He wanted to settle this once and for all.

"I just feel that it's my turn to fulfill your wish. It's the least I can do for fulfilling my wishes." Drew continued. "Sure, most of the time you screw up and a lot of mishaps happened during my stay. But it doesn't matter. It was fun while it lasted."

"Master…" May replied; somewhat touched by what her master said.

"How about starting over a new life as a normal human being? What do you think?"

"Master, I…I…I don't…know…what to…say."

"You need not to say anything, May. It's a simple yes or no."

Judging by May's sudden muteness, her decision would require some time. Drew told her that he was willing to wait even if he had to camp out in the middle of the desert where there is little food and water; or face a terrible sandstorm and risk being buried in feet of sand. All of it was mere metaphors just to describe how willing Drew is to go the distance. Contrary to the estimation, the decision-making didn't take more than half-a-minute.

"Let's do it, Master." May's smile returned to its proper home.

"Okay then." Drew replied; using his third wish. "I wish that we do this ritual to set you free."

"Drew's wish is May's command!" May winked.

---0---

At the very center of the spot, Kelly counted three steps from the center and at the third step began to draw a continuous line around the duo until it formed a full circle around them. As soon as the two stepped out of the circle, May began drawing strange inscriptions and shapes in the sand before using her magic to solidify the circle in a sturdy platform to stand on. Everything was in place and ready for the ritual but one.

"Okay Drew, time to take a blood sample of you." Kelly grinned; holding a syringe with a long needle attached at the end. "Just a little will do."

"Whoa! W-Wait, are you even qualified to take my blood?" Drew said.

"Just hold still and it'll all be over quickly."

"W-Wait a minute; you haven't answered my question."

"I've never done this before so hold still."

To be frank, Kelly wasn't really qualified to take a blood sample of Drew or anyone. Heck, she's a Pokemon coordinator; not a doctor. However, she needed to do it because Drew was too shaky to make a small and shallow cut in his arm with a knife so she resorted to a syringe with a needle. So the next time you want to have your blood sample taken, bring it to a doctor.

"Here you go." Kelly smiled. "Just push the syringe down at the right moment."

"Darn it, Kelly! Leave blood sampling to the professionals!" Drew cried.

"Well, you were too much of a sissy to cut your own arm. At least May has the guts to do it."

"At least May is immortal!"

As soon as everything was set, the ritual began with the ceremonial dropping of blood in the circle. May and Drew dropped a bit of their red river of life in the solidified platform. A light barrier lit up and surrounded the two of them. The next step was mentioning their names.

"Princess May of the Desert Kingdom…"

"Drew Hayden…"

"Come to think of it, is Hayden really Drew's family name? More importantly, is Maple really May's family name" Kelly asked herself. "I thought some fan made those two names up. Oh well, no use of thinking about it anyway."

The light barrier shone even more brightly afterwards. The final step was next…and yes, it involved kissing to seal the contract.

"So I guess we have to kiss each other now." Drew said.

"Yes, Master…" May replied; blushing. "So that we can confirm our resolve…"

"I know you want to. You're blushing."

"Well, I…um…ah…"

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with."

Kelly saw the kissing scene and began building up a sense of jealousy inside of her. Although she should be feeling proud for both of them, the feeling was inevitable and unavoidable. As soon as their lips came in contact, the light barrier suddenly shone brighter than a flash bang grenade. Kelly looked away from the blinding light until it died out and regained a visual of her two friends. But much to her surprise, nothing seemed to happen.

"What's going on? We followed the steps correctly. Why is Drew still Drew and May still May?" Kelly said.

"Did I do something wrong? I think I did something wrong." May panicked.

"No, you did well May." Drew replied. "I mean, Mistress."

"Quick! Wish for something, May."

"Um…I wish…uh…I wish for a doll that looks like Kelly."

"May's wish is Drew's command."

"Ugh, it sounds so awkward."

---0---

After a bit of dancing with the music, a doll appeared in mid-air and landed on May's hands. It reminded her of Drew's first wish as her master. May moved one of the doll's arms and coincidentally Kelly's arms moved depending on what arm was moved in the doll.

"ACK…! This is just like mine!" May gasped. "I…I can't believe it!"

The brunette girl continued moving the doll around. Just like before, Kelly went with the flow. May even took the doll for a spin…literally.

"Whoa! Whoa! May, I'm getting…noxious…whoa!" Kelly cried; spinning in mid-air like a mace.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" May ignored her friend's plea and continued to play with the doll. "It's been a while since I played with a doll or two."

"May…stop…that…spinning…getting…ugh…!"

"Ah! Oh no, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!"

May dropped the doll gently on the ground and at the same time Kelly landed softly on the sand. That alone proved that the ritual actually worked. Drew and May finally switched places as the genie and the master respectively.

"Ugh, I feel terrible." Kelly said. "I guess the switch worked."

"I'm sorry if you have to go through this, Drew." May apologized. "You could've said no. It's okay."

"Nah, I knew the risks and went for it. It's all worth it." Drew said. "You're finally free as a normal person, Mistress."

"I feel kind of bad for you. If we do the ritual again, it will only be a never-ending cycle."

"You're right. I wish there was something I could do."

May still felt that it's her fault for turning Drew into something he disliked. That was the reality during that time; and it seemed that there was nothing all of them could do to change it. That was until a few minutes later.

"So let me get this straight." May said. "Drew is already taking my place, right?"

"That's correct." Kelly answered.

"And I'm already taking Drew's place, right?"

"That's right."

"And he just became a genie, am I right?"

"I suppose so. But where are you getting at, May?"

"Then I wish for Drew to be back to his normal self again."

**---0---0--- EPILOGUE ---0---0---**

The rainclouds cleared the next morning and the sun was allowed to shine on the drenched city. A rainbow appeared across the sky above the city skyline; its seven colors sparkling high above the skyscrapers. Inside the Hayden manor, Drew woke up the moment the clock struck at seven in the morning and the irritating alarm forced him to rise and shine. The first thing he did was going to the kitchen for a well-deserved hearty breakfast. Now that he had done his grocery shopping a few days ago, he'll stop being dependent on foods-to-go. There he saw his meal already prepared and behind the table was his magical assistant May; wearing a pink apron.

"Good morning, Master!" May smiled. "Your breakfast is ready."

"I'm not your master anymore, May." Drew replied. "You're free, remember?"

"I know. I just got used to that."

Suddenly, Kelly let herself through the front door and greeted a jolly good morning to all.

"Hello! Good morning, you guys!" Kelly said.

"Hello, 911? There's a strange-looking life form in my house." Drew picked up the phone but didn't actually call 911; just plain old sarcasm.

"Darn it, Drew! Is that how you greet somebody good morning?!"

"Not really, it's how I call for help in case of an emergency."

"You just ruined a quarter of my day, Drew."

The three sat down and talked about what happened last night over breakfast. They were all smiles; no frowns allowed. Judging by their joyful mood, something good must have happened last night—particularly the moment May wished for Drew to return to his normal self.

"I'm glad everything worked out last night." Kelly said. "You two don't have to take orders from anyone anymore."

"For a minute there, I thought Master would turn into a boatload of sand." May giggled.

"For a minute there, I thought YOU would turn into a boatload of sand." Drew smirked.

"Since Drew is not 5,000 years old when he became a genie, he didn't turn into sand. That was some nice thinking, May."

"I couldn't have done it without you and your research."

"It's too bad you're not a genie anymore. I had quite fun with your magic."

"You're right. I guess it's not going to be the same without magic."

The brunette girl begged to differ; giggling lightly. "I wouldn't be sure about that, you two."

"Huh?" Drew and Kelly replied in unison.

With a snap of May's fingers, a small flame appeared on top of her pointing finger. Drew and Kelly couldn't believe their eyes; May still had some magic left under her turban.

"The ritual was supposed to turn you into a normal human, May." Kelly said in shock and awe. "What's going on?"

"I already had magic since birth!" May giggled and winked.

**END OF FIRST HALF**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the second half. Now Drew has to deal with both the real May…and a magical May. Contestshipping has never looked so…magical.

**"Wish Upon a May! Second Half: Rolling Star"**

And yes: Drew's wish is still May's command! Coming this winter 2009.


End file.
